


Wishing Star

by BeetleQueen



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fantasizing, KibKab, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Man, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: What happens when two cute guys want the same thing at the same time? The heavens be like “okay, I hear ya”
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia, Kabu/Kibana, Kabu/Kibana | Raihan, Kabu/Raihan, Melony/Piers
Comments: 125
Kudos: 382





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get this idea down before it ended up lost and disjointed in my brain lol

Raihan flicks through his phone, of candid selfies he’s taken of himself and Kabu - and a few that Kabu has no knowledge of.  
  
Kabu training.

Kabu stretching.

That lucky shot he’s somehow managed to get of Kabu from the waist down. In a jockstrap. From behind.

God bless the locker-room.

He has a better ass than most young men, Raihan muses, tapping the screen to zoom, the hand on his dick wet with lube.

His crush started out innocently enough. It isn’t just physical. Kabu is stoic, measured, calm under pressure.

Everything Raihan isn’t. Raihan knows he is impulsive and rash. He knows their personalities are at complete odds.

But during the rare moments they speak to one another, Raihan sits there with a smile on his face as Kabu drones on and on about battle strategies, dynamax, and — as always — fire type Pokémon.

Raihan will nod, agreeing with any and everything the older man says.

“Yes, very underestimated... Definitely. Yes... I’m sure you’d give my team a run for their money...”

Raihan isn’t completely lying. Every gym leader has Pokémon they keep out of battle when the challengers make their rounds; and Kabu’s personal favourites are so overpowered that it's become somewhat of an urban legend in Galar.

Raihan ponders on that as his hand speeds up. Its becoming somewhat of a habit - thinking of Kabu for a quick climax. Simple enough. But when his thoughts first started straying, he put it down to a curiosity and nothing more. But the more it happens, the quicker he's realising that he can't deny it any longer.

Sudden thoughts of Kabu’s messy hair and clumsy kisses the morning after the night before. Thoughts of cuddling together in those colder winter months as they waited for a train. Thoughts turning worried, wondering suddenly of the media implications.

Okay, he's thinking way too far ahead into a hypothetical future...

Raihan looks back at his phone, at a pert high ass now taking up the entire screen.

Cum first; have an anxiety attack later, he tells himself.  
  


* * *

  
Kabu, unbeknownst to Raihan, is having similar invasive thoughts, his own hand busy below the waist.

Why he has to let his conscience come along and ruin his erection, he has no idea.

He imagines what the press would say about them. Dirty old man. Young, naive kid—

“Shit.” Kabu feels himself going soft. He’d press those thoughts away when they came. Raihan was in his twenties. And he himself isn’t on the wrong side of fifty. Yet. Plenty of men his age have girlfriends as young as Raihan...

Kabu strokes himself faster, summoning back some hardness.

Not only that, but he is sure Opal had that “toy boy”, or so she calls him... And the media hadn’t been _so_ unkind. There had been jokes, but she’d taken them in her stride - as Opal does with everything. She'd even gained more fans once the whole spectacle of it was over.

Except her ‘young and fun’ partner isn’t another gym leader. The word scandal appears before Kabu can stamp it down and away, and he's softening again.

He wishes it could work. Wishes that somehow every fear and worry turns out to be for nothing. Wishes circumstances could be different...

He hasn’t planned on falling for Raihan at all. The first few times they’d met, he’s chalking that initial reaction down to being impressed; because Raihan is impressive.

He certainly isn’t shaking for any _other_ reason...

After the fifth time they’d so much as shared the same room, Kabu is beginning to realise that the adrenaline pumping through him is for more base reasons.

That's around the same time the mental images start. The fantasies.

That disastrous hoodie does Raihan no favours; and Kabu enjoys the moments when he wears something else. Like Leon, he has his fair share of fashion disasters in his wardrobe, but randomly he’ll wear something incredibly well fitted.

And its like a Cupid’s arrow every time.

Kabu huffs out a ragged breath remembering one in particular.

It was Christmas Eve, and Raihan had left his jacket in the taxi, already running late. When he met the rest of the gym leaders at the meal, Kabu had to stop himself from doing a double take.

Raihan, without that stupid hat, in a crisp white shirt; the sleeves of which were rolled up, exposing smooth dark forearms.

But that wasn’t what knocked the wind out of Kabu.

It was the fitted charcoal trousers, shined dress shoes, and the suspenders...

It was getting close to that time of year again. Kabu wonders what Raihan might wear to the meal this time.

It doesn’t take him very long to finish on that note.  
  


* * *

  
Raihan lays there in his afterglow, spent and glowing with sweat. He catches a glimmer in the night sky from his bedroom window.

Raihan makes a wish.

And promptly jumps to his feet when something bright crash lands some feet away.

Throwing on enough clothing to appear decent, the gym leader rushes outside to inspect. He feels his heart soar, before confusion sets in.

_Half_ a wishing star..?

As Kabu is about to succumb to sleep, he bolts upright, a glowing crater in the back garden.


	2. Chapter 2

“That’s a filthy habit.”

Kabu looks up, a surprised puff of smoke escaping his nostrils. A soft smile curls at the corner of his mouth upon seeing Raihan.

“You sound like my niece.” Kabu takes another long drag of his cigarette.

“Flannery, wasn’t it?” Kabu nods. “You not seeing her for the holidays?”

“She’s very busy at this time of year. Possibly in the new year.”

Raihan doesn't know Kabu well enough to spot that he's lying.

He crosses his arms with a shiver, the cold already getting to him. Kabu’s eyes roll and he is soon grabbing a pokéball from his belt. Sizzlipede appears moments later on the younger man’s shoulder. Kabu pockets the pokéball again, a slight pinkness to his ears.

“Thanks...” Raihan sighs, the toasty pokemon wrapping itself loosely around his neck.

“You’re welcome.”

They stand in companionable silence for a while; Kabu trying his best not to blow any smoke in Raihan’s direction.

“Do your family do much for the holidays?”

Kabu's eyes flicker to Raihan when the dragon tamer doesn’t reply right away. The older man feels a knot in his stomach at the far away look in his eyes.

“Well.” How to say this?

Raihan might put his life all over social media, but there are certain details his fans, and the majority of Galar have no idea about. Just Leon and Sonia.

“We don’t really... talk. Not anymore.” Raihan feels his heart thrumming. It isn’t a topic he likes to talk about. “Dad’s... old fashioned. Mum just goes along with whatever he says.”

He hates how this is pouring out of him, the sudden need to overshare - confide - causing the words to keep tumbling from his mouth.

“I... thought they’d understand. Thought it was obvious anyway. But—“ He takes a shaky breath, the back of his neck on fire; and not just because of the small bug pokémon nestling there. “Guess becoming the eighth gym leader still won’t make ‘em proud of their gay son.”

Kabu is quiet for a moment before speaking.

“Their loss.” He offers his cigarette, and Raihan takes it with a rarely seen shyness; it would be the closest thing to a kiss, he reasons.

“Fuck, that’s horrendous!” He laughs, half choking after the first drag. “I know you’re a fire type, but—“ You can stop talking; stop talking right now— “y-you’re already smoking hot, so you don’t need these...”

Kabu holds his gaze for a moment, his expression unreadable.

“A compliment I suppose.” Kabu takes back the cigarette, not putting it to his lips just yet.

“Well yeah, that’s how I meant it.” Raihan’s hands are back in his pockets, and he thumbs the wishing star fragment residing in one. His heart starts doing that funny thumping thing again.

They are alone together. In the cold. So close to Christmas. Raihan is taller and faster. He’ll have the element of surprise on his side...

_Just kiss him, you idiot. Then when he tells you to fuck off, you can get on with your life._

Raihan isn’t accustomed to this feeling: not knowing what to do. When he comes across problems in life, he can quickly find a way around them. But this? Every idea he has feels stupid, or not enough, or just plain unworkable.

Or in this case, far too scary.

Because Raihan hasn’t felt this scared since he ran into an angry Gyarados for the first time during the gym challenge journey.

He’d take ten angry Gyarados over one Mister Kabu right now.

One very unreadable Mister Kabu.

“You’re never usually so quiet.” The older man is then giving Raihan a sly look. “And you haven’t taken _one selfie._ Are you feeling alright?”

“Fuck off...” Raihan smiles, and swats away the hand Kabu's pressed to his forehead. There is then a burn of irritation in his chest when the door next to them suddenly swings open, Leon’s voice booming in his ear.

“You guys are gonna miss charades!!” He whines. “That’s bad for you.” He then points at Kabu’s cigarette.

“So I’ve been told...” Kabu stubs it out against his gloved palm before following Leon inside. He casts a curious look over his shoulder; Raihan is looking lost in thought again. “Come along; you’ll catch your death.”

Raihan feels a twitching smile forming as he trots behind the older man and back into the building.   
  


* * *

_  
_🐲 **** _ **Your timing is SHIT**_

Raihan thumbs the send button a little too hard on his phone, the Rotom inside it letting out a squeak.

“Sorry little guy...”

Leon looks up from his phone moments later with a confused blink. He quickly begins typing.

**🥇** _**U were gonna confess?? *__*** _

Raihan smirks, a fang peeking out. Leon is such a romantic...

**🐲** _**Was planning on a cheeky snog and taking it from there. Wanker.** _

Leon “dislikes” Raihan’s text, thumbs tapping another reply.

**🥇** _**Don’t spook him :( old man = old fashioned!** _

Leon clearly hasn’t seen Raihan’s search history... old men certainly _aren’t_ old fashioned. At least not on the websites _he_ browses...

Raihan knocks back his drink, holding back a wince when the alcohol burns his throat. He’ll need a lot more courage if he's going to do this tonight.

Its half an hour or so later when Bea and Allister leave the party that Melony suggests the more adult themed party games.

Raihan hates ‘never have I ever’, but the prospect of getting some dutch courage isn’t unappealing.

Leon starts, and his question has the air leaving Raihan’s lungs immediately.

“Never have I ever had a sex dream about the third gym leader in the circuit.”

Kabu visibly stiffens when everyone save for Leon takes a swig, none of them looking him in the eye. Gordie pretends he hasn’t just seen his mum take a sip, his face on fire.

“I...” Kabu is already up and away from the table before he's finished the sentence. _"Need a cigarette..."_

“Bad for you!” Leon calls after him loudly.

The older man returns ten minutes later looking more composed.

“Never have I ever—“

“Leon, give someone else a turn.” Raihan aims a kick at his friend under the table.

Everyone suddenly looks at Piers. The dark type gym leader blushes a little, averting his gaze. He hates being put on the spot like this...

“Um...” He's fiddling nervously with his choker. “Never have I ever... fallen asleep wiv a sex toy in..?” Melony laughs loudly; oh yes, she was right to twist his arm into coming. Here came the juicy questions!

Raihan is the only one at the table to take a shot quickly, red faced.

So Raihan likes toys. Kabu’s imagination is already storing that little nugget away for safekeeping.

“Never have I ever had a finger up the bum!”

“Opal!” Nessa is creasing, her eyeliner smudging at the corners.

Kabu and Raihan notice one another lift their respective shots, both their eyes widening a touch.

“I expected such from the younger boys, but _**e **t tu**** **Kabu?!** ”_ Opal is sloshed, her already teasing tone doubling.

“Prostate. Exam.” Kabu huffs through gritted teeth.

Milo is laughing so hard that he can’t catch his breath, Nessa only making matters worse when she lets out a loud snort, causing the larger man to double over on the table.

Kabu is tempted to take another cigarette break, fingers twitching.

“Never... have I... ever...” Gordie has this thinking face on. “Taken viagra!” His triumphant smirk drops when Kabu doesn’t neck a shot. “Darn, thought I had ya...”

“There are no problems in _that_ area. Shall we move on?” He pretends that he can’t see Raihan gawping in his periphery.

“Never have I ever... lied to get out of a gym challenge.” Milo beams when no one touches their drinks.

Nessa decides to pitch in as well, slightly tipsy now.

“Never have I ever filmed myself masturbating.” She's staring at Raihan, whooping victoriously when he begrudgingly necks another shotglass of spirit, his entire head near purple.

“I never posted that...” Just posted it in the _group chat_ accidentally...

After a further twenty questions, everyone is at least a little drunk. Though Kabu has ended up drinking the most, he is somehow the least inebriated of the bunch. The only difference from his usual demeanour is that his cheeks are pink, and his Hoenn accent bleeds through into every third or fourth word.

Raihan decides to start touting for selfies, finding some of the funnier filters on SnapChatot. He and Leon take a picture with matching virtual Santa hats. He, Nessa and Milo choose a filter that makes them look like carol singers in the snow.

Once he gets to Kabu, he flicks through the filters absentmindedly, his eyes leaving the screen for a moment to drink in the older man.

“Selfie?” He grins.

“You’re... sure?” Kabu is looking at the phone, his heart beating a little faster.

“Yeah?” Raihan turns back to his phone - and almost drops it in his dessert bowl.

Because now there is a virtual sprig of mistletoe between their heads, and a flashing sign above that says “KISS!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀


	3. Chapter 3

“I suppose it’s a holiday tradition...” Kabu’s voice may be measured, but his features are furtive — something rarely seen, even by people who know him well.

Any words in Raihan’s mouth dissolve before they can string a sentence together. He sits there dumbly as the older man starts leaning in.

The Sizzlipede in Raihan’s sleeve crawls out to inspect the dinner table. Upon spotting a half eaten curry, the small Pokémon zooms over, promptly inhaling most of Gordie's leftovers in a matter of seconds.

It makes a beeline for another unguarded plate, taking the chance as everyone else around the table is either laughing, singing, or making bawdy jokes.

Raihan can feel himself leaning down, heart in this throat. They were really gonna do this? Right here? In public?

Sizzlipede sneezes, a bit of curry powder finding its way up one nostril. It sneezes again.

On the third sneeze, tiny twin jets of fire zip from its nose and through the air, setting off the sprinkler system.

Kabu's features become even more embarrassed, his long sleeved shirt suddenly hugging every inch of muscle - along with the now budding stiffness in his trousers.

Raihan feels the small fire Pokémon run for cover and into his sleeve again, his Rotom phone doing the same with an angry buzz, sparks flying from it.

Everyone in the restaurant is screaming or swearing loudly, all of them just as soaked.  
  


* * *

  
“Lucky the Secret Santa shit's in the cloakroom.” Gordie says, hovering under a hand dryer now in the men’s room.

Raihan has his head under another, squatting millimetres off the floor due to his obscene height, and the lowness of said hand dryer.

“Unlucky if there had been an **actual fire** , though.” The only part of the restaurant without a sprinkler system was the cloakroom. However this tiled bathroom has three. The irony is not lost on Raihan.

Kabu is looking adorably put out as he holds his shirt out against a third hand dryer, his back to everyone else.

“At least the restaurant was kind enough to let us off the bill.” Typical Milo; always finds the silver lining.

Leon hovers by the door. “I’ll see you guys in there.” He waves, not too damp in the first place as he’d rushed for cover under his cape. As much as they all make fun of the hideous thing, in this situation it had come in handy.

Raihan pretends to keep drying his hoodie, waiting for everyone to leave. Kabu seems to be hanging back as well.

Then again, he’d gotten the most of it being directly under that sprinkler...

“Just take your shirt off, it’ll be quicker.” Raihan says once they're alone.

“Anyone could walk in—“

“Not _shy_ are ya?” Raihan kind of hopes that he is. The idea is summoning all kinds of impure thoughts.

Thoughts of Kabu blushing and taking every inch Raihan gives him.

“Not shy. Mindful.” Kabu’s tone is clipped.

“You can borrow my hoodie; it’s dry.”

Kabu then walks into a cubicle, seconds later the half soaked shirt is slung over the top of the stall. Raihan grabs it, but not before substituting it with his hoodie. He watches it disappear into the stall, his belly full of Butterfree as he holds Kabu’s shirt under the dryer.

Kabu who is wearing his clothes. Raihan is feeling that familiar heat on his face again.

The older man exits the stall, his eyes at the floor.

While oversized somewhat on Raihan, the hoodie seems more like a tent on Kabu. And it's the cutest fucking thing on this earth.

The veteran whispers a curse word when one shoulder suddenly slips down, exposing flesh.

“Pretend you didn’t see that.” He pulls both shoulders up then, holding the baggy fabric tight around his neck.

But Raihan has seen.

“You’ve got ink?!” His eyes are wide. Suddenly the compression shirts that cover to the neck and wrists make sense. And the fact that this guy can walk around a locker room content to have his dick out, but not his arms...

“You never _saw_ that.”

“Look, it’s common here! I know there’s like... _issues_ about it where you’re from—“

“Exactly.” Kabu’s tone means the conversation has ended.

Still, Raihan has to get an extra sentence in.

“S’fucking _cool,_ though...”

Kabu’s stern expression softens quickly at that, a small laugh escaping.

“That’s why I got them.”

“Not a gangster, then...” Raihan prods, relieved when Kabu merely rolls his eyes.

“If I told you, I’d have to—“

_“Kiss me?”_

The silence is deafening. Kabu looks as though he is about to say something when Piers opens the door.

“Oi, Melony won’t stop carrying on about the Secret Santa. Get yer arses out here already...”

Once Piers has left, Kabu quickly switches Raihan’s hoodie for his barely damp shirt again. He doesn't bother going back into the stall to do so.

Raihan feels very important suddenly.  
  


* * *

  
Once everyone has their presents to hand, the unwrapping starts.

Piers glares around the table, holding aloft a Hello Skitty mug. “Right. Who the fuck woz it?”

Opal cackles, but says nothing.

Melony's gift is a pearl string necklace, the perfect accompaniment to her wardrobe. Gordie has a pair of real vintage Squirtle Squad shades — and knows they must be from Leon because only ‘champion money’ can afford these beauties in the second-hand circuit.

Opal beams at the pastel pink and purple enamel bracelets she’s been given, and Leon proudly puts on the Kanto snapback he’s just unwrapped.

Though it was hard to figure out who his Secret Santa was given that everyone knew about his not so secret collection of said hats.

Nessa blushes at the solid gold eternity ring, Milo’s handwriting more than obvious on the gift label. She’s gotten him something equally special, but stills his hands when he goes to unwrap it.

“Later...” She whispers, and soon the farmhand’s face is bright red, the penny dropping.

Kabu’s eyes do That Thing Raihan loves upon opening his present. Just a little twinkle as they widen, and the dragon tamer is beyond weak for it.

“Extremely thoughtful...” The older man hums, a box of premium lava cookies on his lap.

He wonders how anyone at the table knew these were his favourite treat. He’d never mentioned it to anyone.

Just once off-handed in that an interview twenty years ago...

Raihan unwraps his own small package to find a plain looking box. He opens that, his eyes widening a touch when they spy a Pokéball.

Not just any Pokéball — a Luxury Ball..!

“Whoa!” Leon is leaning across the table, eyes alight. “Does it say what’s in it..?!” His face is just as excited as Raihan’s.

“Nope.” The dragon tamer searches the box, finding nothing. “There’s only one way to find out—“

**“I wouldn’t.”** His hand is on the dragon tamer's wrist. Kabu knows he’d spoiled the surprise, but it is very important that Raihan not open that particular gift at the dinner table. “It... _bites.”_

“No _way—!”_

“If you don’t like it, I can always—”

“How did you even **get** one—?!”

Kabu looks away, feeling himself start to warm up again.

“What is it..?” Melony is desperate to know. Everyone else around the table looks equally intrigued.

“A Gible.” Kabu simply says.

“And they’re endangered as fuck!” Raihan adds. “How’d you get one?!”

“Cynthia owed me a favour.”

Raihan’s jaw is on the floor.

“C-Cynthia..?! As in, Sinnoh _Champion_ Cynthia..?” Kabu nods once. “So this is...”

“One of a small clutch of her Garchomp’s eggs.”

Raihan is close to crying; his favourite dragon Pokémon in existence. The dual type of his dreams. A dragon so rare, it isn’t even featured in the Galar Pokédex.

“Geez, dry your eyes...” Gordie laughs, throwing a napkin at him.

“I will not.” He whispers, the Luxury Ball squished up against his face. “This is the best Christmas ever.” Raihan looks then at Kabu. “Enjoy your cookies, old man.”

Kabu’s ears prickle with heat; so they’d gotten each other, then...

And Raihan has seen that old interview.

The age gap hits Kabu again like a ton of bricks and all he can say is, “Whatever, kid.”  
  


* * *

  
Kid. Of all the words he could’ve used, Kabu had used kid.

Even ‘young man’ might’ve held some kind of flirty water in a pinch, but _kid??_

Raihan’s surprised, and slightly hurt expression hadn’t helped matters in that moment.

The dragon tamer is also dwelling on that word deep into the night. “Kid...” he huffs, scrolling his phone to find his best selfies — a surefire way to pick himself right back up.

“I’m not a kid...” The selfies aren’t working. He texts Leon, desperate for a second opinion.

Not only that but he can tell Leon everything, and none of it makes the papers. With his online presence its hard for Raihan to find someone who won’t innocently let something slip. But then, he’s known Leon since they were kids.

And all of Leon’s deepest darkest secrets were kept equally safe with Raihan.

_**🐲 Do you think Kabu sees me as a kid? :(** _

He doesn’t have to wait long for a reply, his phone vibrating seconds later.

_**🥇 Idk? He’s old enough to be your dad, so maybe? Lol why?** _

_**🐲 No reason...** _

Raihan feels a blush prickle his ears before it engulfs his neck at Leon’s response.

_**🥇 I saw how he was looking at you tonight... And he sugar daddy’d you a Gible ;)** _

Raihan had been slightly hopeful when flicking through the photos he’d taken earlier. Hopeful that the intense look on the veteran’s face had been laced with something at least a little spicy...

Why is the man so hard to read?!

_**🐲 How bad is it that I don’t even wanna fuck him, I just wanna hold hands?? Lmao** _

_**🥇 You’ve got it bad :p** _

_**🐲 I know :(** _

Raihan’s phone then pings.

He hasn’t set an alert for when Kabu posts on his social media. He totally hasn’t done that. That would be creepy.

Creepy, borderline stalker behaviour.

Raihan ignores any inner conflict, staring agog at the photo now on his feed.

Its...

_Amazing._

The angle is spot on. The pose, flawless. The crop? Perfection.

Kabu never takes selfies, and his followers have spammed the like button in their droves, comments already coming thick and fast.

“So sexy??”

“Damn, I’ll take one foxy grandpa to go!!”

“Hotter than fire OMG”

Raihan is firmly in agreement with all of these people.

It's that dashing smile that's fucking him up the most. Totally uncalled for, and honestly rude. What a terrible man, Raihan thinks as he pulls his dick out.

After a rather messy orgasm, and frantic apologies to Rotom for shooting all over the screen — over That Photo — Raihan realises in the shower why the composition had been so perfect.

Kabu had copied one of his selfies.

The dragon tamer later flicked through the comments as he dried himself off, his heart thumping as a few other people made the same connection.

Raihan saves it, deciding he’ll torture himself over that detail later. He double taps the photo giving it a like before getting dressed for bed.

Raihan is just curling up under the covers when his phone buzzes.

A private message from Kabu.

If left unread he can pretend it says _anything~_

**🔥** _**Are you alone? I’m coming to destroy that ass ;) Lube up now bby~**_

Okay, Kabu would never type that; utterly wishful thinking on his part...

Raihan’s thumb twitches nervously before hitting the alert, opening the message.

**🔥** _**I’d meant to send that privately...** _

The message is accompanied by a dissatisfied looking emoji.

**🐲** _**Now all of Galar knows you’re fit af** _ **😏** _**why are you up this late, anyway?**_

Raihan awaits the man's response. It's half past one in the morning.

**🔥** _**Workout and meal prep.** _

**🐲** _**Pics or it didn’t happen.** _

Raihan laughs when a photo appears of the inside of Kabu’s fridge - every square inch of it rammed with Tupperware boxes.

**🐲** _**How are you so organised?? And I was talking about the workout ;)** _

Raihan’s heart is thumping waiting on a reply. Three dots flicker on Kabu’s side of the screen.

**🔥** _**I don’t take pictures every five minutes like a certain someone. No workout photos.** _

**🐲** _**I’ll live, I guess.** _

Raihan wants to take the conversation in a more steamy direction, his dick already pulsing with hardness again below the duvet.

He’s never sent a dick pic; Chairman Rose would probably have a heart attack if those shots made the press.

Finally he decides against it, rolling onto his stomach to rock his hips against the mattress.

Before Raihan can tap out a message, Kabu has beat him to it.

**🔥** _**Goodnight** _

The dragon tamer groans, headbutting his pillow.

Raihan then responds with a fire emoji, his pulse fluttering when Kabu sends back a dragon.

After another wank, and a second shower, Raihan is frantically texting Leon again.

**🐲** _**ARE WE FLIRTING I CAN’T TELL?!** _

**🥇** _**Maybe?? Omg think he wants to ride ur dragon? ;p** _

**🐲** _**FUCK OFF LOL** _

**🥇** _**Maybe he wants to co-parent ur Gible??** _

**🐲** _**STFU** _

Raihan melts against the bed, hugging the duvet to his chest. He peeks then at the Luxury Ball on his bedside table.

His eyes stray to the wishing star fragment beside it, and his heart is full.

He can hope, right..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't snatch away that kiss without at least giving my readers wet t-shirt Kabu in return... lmao  
> Also “fit” is just an English/Galar equivalent to hot/sexy just fyi haha  
> I figured Hoenn is a lot like Japan in that tattoos are super frowned upon and synonymous w/ organised crime


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purely a smut/pining masturbation chapter because it got to a certain length, and I said “screw it” this can stand alone lol

Raihan’s porn habits have changed all but overnight. It’s the week coming up to Christmas, and the young man is indulging in a lie-in of sorts. He scrolls through thumbnail after thumbnail, the usual videos saved to his favourites doing absolutely nothing for him.

He needs something a little different, embarrassment colouring his cheeks at what he is now typing into the search-bar.

“Slow passionate fuck”

He tuts halfway into one video when it starts nicely enough but devolves into rougher territory moments later.

The next video sucks.

The third is atrocious.

About to throw in the towel, he does a double take at one thumbnail in particular; thirty five minutes long, and a 98% rating.

Raihan usually sticks to five minute videos; enough for a quick wank and nothing more. He almost chickens out, but reminds himself he had nowhere else to be today.

Not to mention one of the men kind of looks like a certain smoking hot gym leader if he squints hard enough...

Ten minutes into the video, and still the couple are kissing. Raihan’s usual impatience is nowhere to be seen for once.

Because deep down he's longing for this; wishing for a schmaltzy Christmas miracle which might manifest itself in a similar way.

The build up is torturously slow, both men on screen smiling coyly, teasing one another.

His cock gives a notable twitch then, imagining a similar look on Kabu’s face. Warm, seductive, and with just the right amount of smarminess. The thought alone sends a jolt of pleasure through him like a spear.

The men in the video are only starting to undress one another around the halfway mark. They stop every now and then, distracted by each other’s lips and hands. Raihan is used to videos where clothes aren’t even on to begin with, or if they are, they're removed with a scorching haste.

The men are kissing again, down to their underwear, but hands occupied in less horny places. No ass grabbing or hair pulling to be seen here. One of the men cups the other’s face as their lips part.

_“I love you.”_

Raihan’s dick throbs hard. “Shit...” He whispers, grabbing it.

_“I love you too...”_

The kisses become steamy, and soon the underwear is discarded, two cocks hard and leaking eagerly.

The foreplay is slow; measured — kisses, nimble lubed fingers, and tender caressing. Raihan is edging himself along, one of his favourite go-to dildos slick and rammed in him to the hilt.

There's no topping or submission; two partners instead completely equal in their desperation for one another.

Raihan is used to videos giving below the waist action a certain preference. Except he finds he isn’t missing those obscene zoomed in shots or the outlandish positions usually present.

He grips the base of the toy, fucking himself slowly, his other hand giving his dick the lightest of attentions.

So _this_ is the opposite of instant gratification...

He's surprised at how his body is reacting to it; embarrassed almost at how he’s never dared to explore himself in such a fashion.

A lot of wasted years to catch up on.

He mimics the slow, languid thrusts of the man ‘giving’ on screen, one hand shaking to keep a hold on the toy. Raihan copies what is happening in real time, whether it's stopping to pinch his nipples, or to give his balls a squeeze.

Raihan pushes the toy deeper, every inch of his body trembling not to lose himself and revert to type.

It's around the start of his climax that he fights to keep his eyes on the screen — for they are trying to roll back instead.

The man on his back is writhing as he comes, his partner still filling him in slow, graceful strokes. The toy in Raihan’s hand does so as well, and each thrust forces hitherto unheard cries out of him as his pleasure peaks with every thrust.

He never so much as moans when he's on his own, the occasional grunt maybe, but here in this moment he finds himself half sobbing, a new height of pleasure spattering his chest and the bedsheets.

Raihan lays there gasping in his afterglow, the bed and himself soaked with sweat and semen.

He lets go of the toy, and seconds later it works it's way out of him, plopping onto the bed with a heavy thud. His eyes flicker shut.

Raihan wakes up an hour or so later, and begrudgingly loafs in the direction of the bathroom to clean himself up.

That dildo is officially called Kabu now.   
  


* * *

  
Kabu is old fashioned. He doesn’t watch porn, nor does he need it in order to work himself up.

Just thinking about Raihan does a good enough job of that lately.

He’s been having far too many dreams of the dragon tamer as of late, the last one in particular causing Kabu to wake that morning with a decidedly painful erection.

He replays what had happened, his subconscious gifting him with images of Raihan on all fours — Raihan on his knees, plump lips wrapped around and swallowing him down — Raihan tied up and begging for his cock.

Kabu isn’t exactly vanilla, but neither is he into anything too kinky. However upon seeing the big, cocky presence that is the eighth gym leader of Galar restrained and pleading like that, he can’t deny the effect it has on him; on his cock more importantly.

At least in his dreams, he can take exactly what he wants without overthinking it.

He remembers then, with a throb, the hot tightness he’d felt enveloping him; how his cock had disappeared with ease into that young, pert—

Kabu shouldn’t be doing this.

He picks up his Rotom phone with his free hand, sliding into Raihan’s DMs.

He debates, for what seems like an age, whether or not he should send a photo of a certain part of his anatomy.

It twitches, not at all camera shy.

The veteran takes a quick shot, blushing as he tuts to himself and deletes it just as quickly.

Kabu scolds himself, sending a short message instead.

🔥 **_Hey_**

How inspired, his subconscious berates him.

He strokes his cock, breathing heavy as he waits on a reply. It will come soon, Raihan’s phone is in his hand the majority of the time.

He isn’t sure what he was hoping for, but when his phone suddenly rings, Kabu panics answering it.

“Hey yourself.” Raihan’s voice is silky and low, that teasing tone all too evident. When Kabu doesn’t respond, he adds, “Everything alright?”

“Yes. Fine.”

Another awkward moment of silence.

“Okay.” Raihan doesn’t sound convinced. “Oh! I was meaning to say, I’ve still got your Sizzlipede! Little guy is getting along swell with Gible.” Raihan then pauses. “T-Thanks again...”

“Well, there’s not a lot one can buy for a young man who has everything.”

“Or for someone who keeps every little detail of himself to himself.” Raihan replies, grinning when Kabu tuts on the other end of the line.

“You make a habit of watching my old interviews?” His hand is back between his legs again.

Those Lava Cookies hadn’t lasted five minutes once he’d gotten home.

“You forget you were even more popular than me back in the day.” Raihan isn’t lying; Kabu had been one of those hot kids on the circuit who only got finer with age, his fanbase still eclipsing Raihan's.

Though he’d never admit to it.

Raihan loves that shy modesty when it pokes its head out. Kabu will take praise of his battle skills all day long, but call him sexy and his face turns as red as that gym uniform...

“I wouldn’t go that far...” Kabu’s cheeks are going that rare shade of red now.

“I would.” Raihan chuckles. “Y’know...” He trails off then, unsure if he should continue.

“What?”

Raihan’s arm is very easily twisted, it seems.

“Well, back when I was doing the gym challenge... I was so starstruck after our fight, I got Leon to pester you into getting one of your league cards for me.” Kabu’s phone then buzzes, and he checks the photo. It's his first league card, some of the edges now curled with age.

Kabu is feeling conflicted again.

“You know that one goes for quite a lot of money secondhand...” He says. And it does, because it's one of the rarest; he’d only made ten of that particular design before deciding to opt for a ‘cooler’ look.

That day had indeed stuck in his memory. Kabu remembers reaching into his pocket only to find a then retired league card, having given out all the rest to previous gym challengers.

He was young, probably in his late teens, hugging a rather fluffy Growlithe with one arm, the dog also smiling at the camera.

“Then it’s lucky I don’t need the money.”

Kabu strokes himself a little faster.

_“Starstruck,_ were you?” He chances. His cock gives a throb at the nervous chuckle on the other end of the line.

“Yeah well... kinda hard not to be... You were— s-still _are_ a big deal.”

Kabu has one hand over his mouth, the other now a blur and his phone resting between his ear and shoulder. Raihan continues to gush, unaware.

“And you’re the only gym leader who can give me a hard time in the ring—“ Kabu bites his tongue, his body shaking as his mind turns that seemingly innocent phrase into something far more lewd. “Look, I know you hate compliments, but I’m not gonna stop giving them, y’hear?”

“Okay...” Kabu sounds defeated; in actual fact he’d unloaded some seconds prior, now fighting to keep his breathing even.

“So... Sizzlipede?”

Kabu reaches for the tissues on his nightstand.

“I can meet you tomorrow if you’d like. It’s too late now.”

Though before midday, the week leading up to Christmas meant last minute shoppers were out in their droves. The wild area would also be chockablock with trainers by now.

“Just text me the time and place. Maybe we can have a battle! I mean, if you want...” Raihan’s voice trails off sounding hopeful.

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea.” He later texts Raihan to meet him at the Lake of Outrage. At 4:30.

🐲 ** _In the MORNING?_**

**🔥 _Yes?_**

**🐲 _I usually go to bed at that time!_ **

**🔥 _You need a proper sleeping schedule... :/_**

Raihan is about to tell the man that he goes to bed at a decent hour, but that ‘certain activities’ can take time.

He deletes the message before he can send it, aware that his dick is trying yet again to box him into a corner.

🐲 _**It’s a date**_

Kabu doesn’t reply, and so the dragon tamer spends most of the day worrying about his choice of words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t get the idea out of my head of a smol shy Raihan hiding behind Leon asking him to get Kabu’s league card 🙈  
> Also I really nearly made Kabu send a dick pic to Raihan. Like, it was SO close, but... the buildup makes this better, right? 👀  
> (And yes, Raihan definitely cracks one out when he watches those old man’s interviews. How can he NOT?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just... I just love how both these dorks have Torkoals okay?? 😩

_**It’s a date.**_

Those words don’t leave Kabu’s head for the rest of the day.

Is it a date? Or is Raihan just being flirtatious?

Kabu isn’t prepared either way.

Maybe if he spends the day working out, he’ll be too exhausted to think on it.

Kabu is stood under the shower-head four hours later, the question still circling his mind.

If Raihan is kidding, Kabu will look stupid if he turns up the next day looking like he’s made too much of an effort.

And if he isn’t, a casual look would be the best option. In both cases, it won’t scream desperation, at least.

Returning to his bedroom, Kabu notices Arcanine now taking up nine tenths of the bed, it’s oversized basket on the floor and empty. It looks at him before yawning loudly.

”Bad dog.” Kabu says, not meaning a single word. The gigantic creature lays its head on his shoulder as he sits down, inspecting his phone. “Is it a date?”

Arcanine makes a soft noncommittal noise, a wet nose pressed against Kabu’s neck.

“Helpful.” He's wrapping an arm around then to give the Pokémon a scratch. Arcanine rolls over, the bed creaking worryingly.

Kabu rubs the dog’s belly, his attention however still focussed on that message.

* * *

Raihan unpacks his latest purchase, eyes gleaming.

He’d seen it the day before and hit the purchase button as fast as his thumb would allow.

Gible looks unsure.

“C’mon, it’s the perfect plan!” Raihan says, picking up the beachball shaped little dragon. He then places it in the papoose he’s strapped on, marvelling at them both in the mirror. “Check how responsible I look.” He turns, assessing himself over one shoulder, one hand on his hip. “If this doesn’t win him over, I dunno what will.”

Gible looks up at him. It squeaks.

“Maybe I should wear my glasses instead of the contacts this time... yeah, maybe...” He’d worn them back when they were fashionable, but as soon as the trends changed, it was contacts until they were back in style.

Raihan is worse than Sonia when it comes to keeping track of what's in, and what isn’t.

Gible fidgets, it’s tiny legs dangling.

“Why did I tell him it’s a date...” Raihan is trying on the fifth pair of frames now, unsure which ones make him look more mature. More distinguished...

Maybe those black steel ones with the needle thin frames..? But the gold ones go so well with his skin tone...

The age gap has been on his mind for years, but only now is he starting to really worry about it.

Not that Kabu is too old; the idea doesn't even enter his mind.

But Raihan feels too young at times. Embarrassingly so.

“How smart is too smart for a morning Pokémon battle?” He then asks the baby Pokémon as he holds up different jacket and trouser combinations.

Gible hisses at one in particular.

“God, you’re right. Pinstripes? What was I thinking?” He grins.

Raihan settles finally on a sleek matching jogger set, black with neon accents in orange.

“Headband or hat?” Raihan consults Gible again.

It turns up it’s nose. _"Gib."_

“Neither?” The Pokémon then nods. “Well, alright then...”

It isn’t often he goes out without some kind of head accessory. He’ll be wearing glasses though, so perhaps the uncluttered look will work.

Raihan is halfway to chiding the small Pokémon, but his eyes widen when he spies what it's chewing.

“Perfect!” He takes the scarf, throwing it around his neck. Gible leans up, trying to reach the tasselled ends with its fangs.

* * *

Raihan is there early; a first for him.

He yawns, his breath coming out in a puff of mist. His arms wrap then around Gible, the two of them shivering slightly.

At the top of the small hill overlooking the famous stone circle, Raihan has set up camp; if only for the excuse of lighting a campfire.

There was frost on everything, the rising sun nowhere to be seen at this hour.

How Kabu regularly drags his ass out of bed every morning at this time, Raihan has no idea. He moves closer to the campfire, his glasses fogging up.

“Fucking hell...” He takes them off, polishing the lenses with the end of his scarf. Raihan is glad he’s taken it now, rewrapping it so that it covers his mouth and chin.

He hopes Kabu and his toasty fire Pokémon will appear soon, the Torkoal at his feet barely making a dent in the frosty morning air. Sizzlipede as if on cue crawls out of Raihan’s sleeve and curls itself around a hand.

“Do I really have to give you back?” The Pokémon glows, making itself warmer.

“I would appreciate it.” Kabu’s voice cuts through the silence, a soft chuckle rumbling in his chest when Raihan all but jumps.

Getting closer, his usually impassive expression flickers.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses.”

“Ran out of contact lenses.” Raihan lies.

Kabu remains quiet for a moment before he speaks.

“They’re not real.” He's accusing.

Kabu is on his toes, inspecting Raihan’s face very closely all of a sudden.

“Are too.” Raihan takes them off, holding them out then for the older man to check. Kabu does just that, looking through them into the distance. His face shifts in realisation.

“Your eyesight is that terrible..?”

“Just... very short-sighted.” Kabu would’ve made a joke out of that — except the way the youth is looking at him has his tongue struggling to wrap around a single word.

One of Raihan’s hands then sneaks out. A forefinger and thumb take Kabu by the chin, tipping his head back.

“So don’t go _too_ far, yeah? Might lose ya...”

Kabu makes an embarrassed sound before holding out the glasses for Raihan to take. When they're once again on his face, Kabu mumbles what sounds like, “They suit you.”

“Most things do.” Raihan knows he can be boastful, but it gives him comfort in moments like these. A nice vapid front to hide behind when things start to become real.

“Yes, I suppose.”

Kabu’s tone and expression are yet again impossible to read. Raihan shivers again.

Kabu is wearing his huge coat and the dragon tamer bristles when he's suddenly taking it off, a plain charcoal turtleneck clinging to every sinew and muscle on his upper half. Raihan’s eyes scan the rest of him, heart thumping at the loose fitted trousers and casual training shoes.

_Too cute._

He fights not to fumble and drop the coat when Kabu offers it. Or inhale deeply when he throws it on seconds later, Kabu’s intoxicating scent everywhere.

”T-Thanks... I never wear a coat.”

”Why?”

”Fashion.”

Kabu responds with an unimpressed look.

Gible squeaks happily in the papoose.

"You're getting along, then?" Kabu nods to the little dragon. It wiggles in response, its stubby arms flailing in the older man's direction. Raihan takes a step closer, laughing when it grasped Kabu's hand.

"Yeah, but I think he likes you better."

"Why do you say that?"

Raihan pulls back the coat sleeve and then the sleeve of his jogger set to reveal his arm. A number of red half moon marks are littering the length of it, some of them fresh, but most faded.

"He's not biting you." The wide eyed look on Kabu's face has him laughing again. "You were there when he hatched." Raihan isn't asking.

"Yes?" Kabu concentrates on the Pokémon hanging from Raihan's chest, expecting it to take a chunk out of him any minute.

"So you know what that means..."

"No..?"

"That makes you the **daddy.** "

Raihan pulls the small Pokémon out of the papoose, holding it out. Kabu's look of horror means the charade doesn’t last long, Raihan dissolving into giggles.

"I'm kidding! I mean, yeah, he imprinted on you a little bit, but... listen, I've gotten dragons in trades that couldn't stand me, and now? Well, it's a lot of hard work earning their trust. But it's worth it!"

"So I've heard."

Kabu had thought as much when he'd decided on that particular gift. Knowing the powerhouse it evolved into, but knowing it was Raihan's favourite. Knowing if anyone could handle such a beast, and train it into a worthy partner, it was Raihan.

"And you know you have to keep it warm..? At least until it evolves for the first time, and can regulate its temperature."

_"Yes."_ Raihan's tone is one of false petulance. "Your Sizzlipede was doing a good job of that, though."

Kabu held aloft a pokéball then, returning the tiny creature before it got too comfortable.

Though it could've been the perfect excuse to keep seeing Raihan had he played his cards right...

"Unfair. I was getting used to the little guy." He shuffles over to the campfire, holding out his hands to warm them. "How do you even have so many, aren't they rare?"

"One percent encounter rate." Kabu nods. "Unless you have a fire Pokémon in your party with a certain ability." Raihan leans in, on tenterhooks. "Then it's _fifty."_

"You're... you're SHITTING me?!" Kabu's face tells him he is not. "I literally spent _hours_ trying to find one when I was a kid, and _now_ you tell me?" Raihan swoops in then; if he's far too close, Kabu is saying nothing. _"Which_ ability..?"

"That would be telling."

"Exactly, so tell me." Raihan is smirking, looming over the man.

"Maybe next time." The words that follow have Raihan's legs turning to jelly. "If you're **good**."

"Don't tease me, old man." His cheeks are becoming a dusky pink. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to poke a dragon?"

"I'm shaking." Kabu tsks, a sly smirk curling the corner of his mouth.

"You **will** be."

"I _doubt_ it."

Though Kabu is the shorter of the two, it does nothing to make him look less intimidating.

Or sexy.

And here in the moment, sneering arrogantly - Kabu is both.

Two large hands are then on his shoulders, and Kabu's smirk falters. Raihan feels him shudder.

"Told ya you'd be shaking..."

Kabu hates that triumphant tone. Hates that it's going straight to his loins.

Most of all he hates that he's all of a sudden far too nervous to make the first move. Especially after instigating things.

Though it doesn't seem to matter, because Raihan's smug, gorgeous face is leaning in.

Kabu feels himself take a step closer, his head tilting back. Feels Raihan's breath ghosting over his lips when all of a sudden there comes a massive thud.

Both men stared in the direction of the stone circle at the bottom of the hill. One of the stones seems to be... moving?

"Is that—?!"

"Stonjourner." Kabu finishes.

Raihan is already lifting his Rotom phone, taking picture after picture.

”Don’t worry, I won’t upload them yet.”

”Why would I worry?”

”Well.” Raihan slings his arm around the veteran’s shoulders. “Because I get mobbed by my followers when I do. And...” His grip on the man tightens.

”And?” Kabu turns his head slowly.

”Well. It’s the Solstice today, yeah?” Raihan is looking at the stone circle now; at the Pokémon aligning themselves similarly inside it, connecting hands. “But you knew that when you chose this place, didn’t ya?”

Kabu is a terrible liar, and so doesn't bother to try. He’d honestly just picked the area due to its seclusion, and how it made for a great place to battle their Pokémon; away from curious morning joggers, and at a time so early most trainers would be fast asleep.

Raihan takes the man’s silence as a yes, his smile a soft one.

Watching the Stonjourner from a safe distance, Raihan’s stomach disturbs the peaceful silence some moments later, growling.

Gible’s then growls, the small dragon whimpering.

”Curry?” Kabu’s answer is a curt nod. “I’m warning you now, I like it hot.”

”Probably not as hot as I do.” That smug look is back on the old man’s face, and Raihan has to turn away.

Stupid sexy bastard...

All of their Pokémon are soon out of their confines, roaming around the campsite; the smell of food holding their attention as Raihan stirs the pot.

Kabu’s Torkoal cosies up to Raihan’s, yawning, Gible snoring in between them as it leeches their collective heat.

”I know CPR. In case this kills you, grandpa.” Raihan wiggles a plate under Kabu’s nose.

He takes it, narrowing his eyes.

Kabu stabs one of the many Tamato berries that had made its way onto his plate. He pops it in his mouth, not breaking eye contact as he chews and swallows it.

Raihan’s stomach lurches as he watches the man eat one after the other followed by ten Tanga berries.

Kabu holds one out on his fork. He quirks an eyebrow, daring the younger man.

”Oh, fuck that.” Raihan pours a whole carton of coconut milk over the rest of the curry still simmering. “Fine, you win, I can’t handle anything hotter than a korma...”

”Disappointing.” Kabu tuts. His smirk doubles watching Raihan struggle to mix the now separating curry.

He stands back for a while until the spectacle of it has him laughing — mainly because Raihan’s glasses are steaming up again and he's stirring it way too fast.

”Here.” Kabu places a guiding hand over the youth’s, slowing it down. “Not too fast, now...” Raihan trembles, imagining his hand on something else as Kabu directs the pace.

He forces himself to think of all the unsexy things possible, a familiar heaviness now throbbing between his legs.

Raihan fumbles with the ladle when Kabu lets go. He's holding his plate up moments later.

”If you fish out the berries, maybe it won’t blow your pretty little head off.” Raihan knows he’ll be wanking himself raw to that smirk tonight. “I’ll take them.”   
  


* * *

  
Kabu’s Centiskorch is hanging from the lone tree on the hill, it’s trainer and Raihan sat side by side on its belly, suspended just above the ground.

Raihan’s plate is mostly a creamy mixture of rice and curry, Kabu’s basically a pile of red hot berries.

Soon their plates, along with their Pokemon’s, are empty. Kabu’s Ninetails is challenging Raihan’s Sandaconda to a race. Flygon and Arcanine both watch with interest.

The Stonjourner are humming loudly, the ground vibrating.

"The sun’s rising.” Raihan then whispers.

Kabu nods. From this spot, the sun aligns perfectly with the stones in a symmetry that is quite honestly astounding.

Though the stones and their placement still remain a mystery, moments like these cemented the fact that they were there for a very deliberate reason.

Much like the Wishing Stars - unexplainable, but part of a higher power.

Kabu is glad that the Winter Solstice isn’t as popular as the Summer one. Travellers came from miles away to celebrate in June.

It helped that the water was far too icy to swim over at this time of year; unless you wanted to catch hypothermia.

Arcanine was fast enough to run on water with a decent run-up, anyway, making his crossing to the secluded little inlet easy.

Which is just what he is saying when Raihan asks him how he got there without a flying Pokémon or taxi.

”I thought we were meant to be battling.” Raihan’s tone is sly, but not at all disappointed, an arm curling around Kabu’s waist.

Still, Kabu doesn't seem to have a problem with this. Raihan shuffles a little closer.

Both men look over at their Pokémon, half of them asleep, the other half playing happily.

Kabu’s voice takes on that gravelly, heated tone Raihan loves so much.

“I thought it was a _date.”_

In his exuberance, Raihan is promptly falling backwards and off Centiskorch, his legs hooked over its belly.

The fire centipede rolls it’s eyes.

”Are you alright?”

”Y-Yep..!” Raihan struggles for a moment to right himself, cheeks burning when finally he's upright and beside Kabu again.

The veteran reaches for his face, and Raihan steels himself for a kiss.

Kabu instead straightens his glasses.

”Hm. That’s better.”

Raihan isn’t sure he’ll survive this level of teasing for long, and so is relieved when Kabu mentions he has somewhere to be within the hour.

Back in the privacy of his home in Hammerlock, Raihan spends the next two hours riding the largest dildo in his expansive collection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loveseat Centiskorch ftw  
> Also that thing about Sizzlipede is true lol  
> Kabu is a font of useless fire Pokémon trivia...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up squeezing a lot into one chapter because I felt really bad not posting anything xmas day so enjoy?? I hope you do!!

Kabu feels terrible.

This is his fault, if he's being honest with himself.

He looks back at his phone, at the group chat and the photo of a thermometer Raihan had shared moments ago.

🐲 ** _I'm sick :/_**

Barely anyone messages back, but it's to be expected. It's Christmas Day after all.

Raihan told everyone not to worry as a few of his gym-hands were still there to help. Kabu only sees that message when he's halfway through making a hearty portion of soup on the stove.

He throws a few more healthy berries into the mix before blitzing it with the hand blender.

Because Raihan will only pick them out later, Kabu reasons with a smirk recalling the pile he’d ended up with on his plate some days prior.

He wonders how Raihan even got so tall being such a salad dodger.

By the time Kabu finally arrives at Hammerlocke, the small number people taking their post-dinner walk give him a wide berth. For he is looking more than sour, a thermos clutched in one hand, and his trademark black coat covered in mud. And a few giant paw prints.

He'd left his Pokémon at home in his haste to visit Raihan. Something he explains when the eighth gym leader opens his front door to the sight of him.

"Bewear are faster than they look." He offers the thermos to Raihan who takes it, albeit fumbling.

Kabu’s brow then furrows.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? Where are those gym-hands of yours? **They** should be the ones answering the door." The most adorable disapproving wrinkle is appearing between his eyebrows, and Raihan has the strongest urge to poke it.

"Yeah, I lied about that..." He confesses. "Didn't want anyone feeling too bad about me spending the day on my Jack."

”Excuse me..?” Kabu pulls a hysterically confused face.

”Jack Jones? On my own?”

"Hmph." Kabu hates the rhyming slang in this country. Even after living here for years, the logic of it eludes him. He then all but slaps a hand across Raihan’s forehead, tutting. "You're burning up, get inside."

"But—"

"That wasn't a question. In."

Raihan lets himself be forced back into the house. If he's honest, he doesn't have the strength to put up much of a fight; nor is Kabu's strength of will something you say no to.

And that authoritative tone isn't finding it's way into his late night fantasy spank bank; not at all.

Kabu shrugs off his coat, hanging it by the door. Raihan is shivering, sweat soaked, and home alone with a fever. There's no way he's leaving.

"Y'know..." Raihan hums as Kabu, after marching him upstairs, is nudging him in the direction of the bedroom. "I heard working up a sweat can get rid of a fever fast..."

"Not advisable." Kabu is then ushering him into the en-suite, running a bath. "Unless you want to become severely dehydrated." The dragon tamer leans against the wall, watching. Raihan is fiercely independent; has always been so. But even he has to admit that this is something he could get used to.

"How many Bewear were there..?"

"Enough." Kabu turns off the taps, making for the door. "I trust you can do the next part on your own?" He leaves smirking before Raihan can think up a sufficiently saucy reply.

Kabu feels the beginning of a laugh when Raihan then screams.

"This bath is stone cold!"

"That's just your fever playing tricks on you..." Kabu drawls, removing the sweaty bedspread. "And turn off that hot tap, I can hear it!" The sound of running water stops abruptly, Raihan making a grumbling sound through the closed door.

Kabu then goes on the hunt for fresh bedding as he takes in Raihan’s room. It's part bedroom, part lounge, a giant flatscreen television on the wall — perfectly placed so that one could watch it in bed.

Said bed is also large. Bigger than a king size, and probably made specially. Raihan’s height definitely wouldn’t fit in a standard bed. He smirks to himself imagining Raihan in his own, long legs dangling off the end.

He banishes that thought quickly enough, coming to his senses.

Bedding. That's what he's looking for.

The first closet he opens is like a punch to the gut.

Who felt the need to own so many..? More to the point, why display them in such a way!?

Kabu closes the double doors, his face red. He wagers just as red as that very large dildo in particular on the top shelf. He shakes his head, trying to banish the mental image of Raihan forcing himself onto it. Raihan moaning his name as he does. Raihan—

**Focus.**

Upon gingerly opening another closet, Kabu is relieved to have finally found the bedspread. He redresses Raihan's bed, the menial task a welcome distraction.

Except every terrible thought is once again taking up headspace when Raihan emerges from the bathroom, an obscenely short robe showing off his thighs. Then again it would be a robe of adequate length on any normal sized person.

"Mr. Kabu, my eyes are up _here..."_

Mr. Kabu has to look away before this budding erection becomes any more noticeable.

”I’m aware.” He mutters, still staring in the opposite direction. Raihan comes closer, bridging the already small distance between them. Kabu is next to his bed. One push is all it would take...

Raihan imagines then the no doubt flustered look he’d receive, Kabu’s usual calm and composed features a-flush and surprised. Lips parted and an expression laced with anticipation.

_Come and get me, Dragon..._

”Where is that thermometer?” Kabu’s voice pulls him out of his daydreams. Raihan nods towards his bedside table, deciding then to flop down on the mattress.

He watches Kabu rummage, a smirk finding his lips at how quiet he suddenly becomes.

No doubt because of the large selection of pornography he keeps in the top drawer.

Kabu closes said drawer with a click, the thermometer now in one hand.

”Y’know, they say the most accurate reading you can get is rect— _mmph...”_ Raihan is unable to finish that thought, the other man shoving the little plastic stick past his lips.

”Try not to speak.” Kabu says. The thermometer beeps after a moment or two, and he yanks it out, holding it slightly away so he can read it. Raihan laughs when Kabu holds it further, squinting. “Stop that. It’s still high, I’ll fetch that soup.”

Raihan wonders if he has enough time for a quick one while Kabu descends the stairs. Probably not. He chuckles to himself at the pace Kabu’s feet are taking.

Is he... jogging..?!

”Fuck, he’s so cute...”  
  


* * *

 _**  
**_ **🐲** _**Guess who came to visit me and play nurse?** _

**🥇** _**Liar.** _

Raihan is halfway through replying to Leon when Kabu snatches the phone from him, replacing it with a piping hot bowl of soup.

”Finish it all.” He answers the phone when Leon rings some seconds later. “Raihan is resting. Yes. Yes? Alright, I shall tell him. Yes, Merry Christmas, Leon. Goodbye.”

Raihan necks half the bowl with a grimace before giving Kabu a curious look.

”He says he hopes you feel better soon.” Kabu nods then to the bowl. “And the rest...”

Raihan makes a whining sound. Blended smooth, but he can still taste the vegetables...

”Do I need to feed you myself?” Kabu’s tone holds no nonsense, but the idea isn’t at all unappealing. Raihan chews his lip, tempted to say yes. He startles when all of a sudden a spoon is at his lips, Kabu holding the bowl under his chin. “Honestly...” He tsks. “Open your mouth.”

Raihan does as he is told, a blush painting him from head to toe as Kabu spoon feeds him.

”Hm. Some colour is returning to your cheeks. Are you feeling better?”

Raihan nods dumbly.

”I told you you should’ve worn a coat...”

”I wore _yours.”_ Raihan quips.

”And you still caught a chill.” A little while later, Kabu pops the empty bowl on Raihan’s bedside table, along with the spoon.

”You didn’t. Catch a chill, I mean.”

”Well, I eat vegetables without having to be told.” Kabu is resting beside him on the large bed, his arms crossed nonchalantly. “And take supplements.”

”How many?”

”Enough.”

Raihan laughs. Kabu seems to like that word. One of his legs flops on top of Kabu’s, who does nothing to push it off. “Seriously, how many Bewear were there..?”

”Less than twenty.”

”But more than ten..?” Kabu nods. “Fuck.” Raihan is silent for a moment until he next speaks, choosing his words very carefully. “You’re really cool, y’know.”

Cool. Really cool. What is he, twelve?!

The soft look on Kabu’s face has his heart pumping.

”I meant to say hot. You are the man of fire after all...” Raihan then adds. Kabu laughs, looking away.

When he's looking back, Raihan has moved closer.

It would be so easy to lean in. Lean in and take what he wanted.

What they _both_ wanted?

Except just as Kabu feels ready to pin the other man down and straddle him, his phone is ringing.

“It’s... Flannery. Do you mind if I take this?” Kabu asks, making to get up.

“Tell her I don’t like sharing my toys on Christmas.” The look Raihan is giving him for once isn’t teasing.

And the sight of it has Kabu tempting to reject the call altogether.

Outside the house, the veteran is shakily lighting a cigarette as he taps the answer button, Flannery’s face taking up the screen seconds later.

“Merry Chris— are you smoking?!”

“Can you blame me when it’s you that is calling, dear niece?” His smirk is wry.

“Stop trying to die before mom can find you someone...” Flannery, not to mention the rest of Kabu’s family, aren’t unsupportive like Raihan’s. “She saw a nice one the other day—“

“You know I don’t like the nice ones.”

Flannery rolls her eyes, nodding.

“So...” When Kabu doesn’t speak, she continues, “Why did you cancel your trip back at the last minute? Christmas isn’t the same without you.”

“It’s... complicated.” Is all Kabu offers.

“Well, either you found a guy and never told us — something I’ll never forgive by the way...” She winks. “Or, you’re hanging with one of the other gym leaders..?”

“Well—”

“Or it’s _both...”_

“Put your mother on.”

“She’s cooking. Besides. You’d never just blow us off for another gym leader. But the only person your competitive ass would stand to hang around with _is_ another gym leader...”

**“Flannery.”**

“And by the look of all that black brickwork, you’re in Hammerlocke.” Her smirk is triumphant. Kabu wishes he hadn’t gone outside now, lighting the next cigarette in what's likely to be a chain.

“I’m hanging up.”

“This wouldn’t be the same gym leader you bent over backwards to get that Gible for, would it..?” Kabu’s eyes become a little wider.

“Who told you about that..?!”

“Dad’s sister’s cousin’s neighbour knew Cynthia’s babysitter’s brother. I’m kidding. Email exists, uncle...”

“For the love of—“ Kabu takes an especially large drag, a third of his cigarette disappearing into ash.

“Are you two..?” Flannery isn’t teasing anymore. As much as the family jokes; this man has been single for too long.

“It’s... I don’t know.” Kabu admits. “It’s too early to say. Besides, he’s far too young—”

“But... you _like_ him?” Kabu nods, and her smile is growing.

“Put your mother on, I know your father does the cooking.” Flannery huffs before handing the phone over.

After apologising (again) for cancelling, Kabu is yet again on the receiving end of endless questions about his sex life.

And if his niece was bad, his sister was far worse.

“He’s the **tall** one, isn’t he..?”

“Y-Yes...”

“How tall? Wait, Flannery’s showing me pictures right now. Oh wow... Is it true he’s nearly seven foot?”

“Maybe, I’ve never asked...” Kabu is on his third cigarette.

“You know what they say about **tall** guys...”

“We are **not** having this conversation.”

“I just meant he could reach those pesky top shelves for you. What did you _think_ I meant..?” His sister’s tone holds more sass than her daughter’s, and Kabu is tempted to cut the call and blame it on a signal black spot.

Instead he says what relatives are supposed to say at this time of year.

“Merry Christmas.” His sister smiles. “May I go now?”

“Fine. Merry Christmas, little brother... and stop smoking—“ Kabu’s pout twists when she adds, “the last thing you need now with a toyboy is erectile dysf—” With a click he’s ended the call, but he can still hear her laughter in his mind.

“Bloody family...” He flicks what's left of his cigarette into the snow.

Raihan surprises Kabu, already pulling the front door open before his hand has found the doorknob.

“Just checking on ya.” The taller man is looming again and Kabu hates that his libido is reminding him that because of their height difference, he wouldn’t even have to bend that far if he wanted to—

“Hmph.” Is all he says, walking into the house. Raihan trails behind him, admiring the view.

He can smell the smoke on Kabu, but decides to say nothing. Even if smoking is at complete odds with his healthy lifestyle, and a ripe topic with which to tease him.

“At least your family calls.” Raihan says once they're sat down again on his bed. In Kabu’s absence, the television has been turned on.

“How long?” He doesn’t have to specify; Raihan knows what he means.

“Five years, give or take?” He has that trademark bored look on his face, arms crossed behind his head. “Y’know, I redirected my fan mail last year...” Raihan is smirking now. “I heard they got over five hundred letters in a single week.”

Kabu chuckles at that.

“I could never approve of such behaviour.” Kabu says in a tone dripping with sarcasm. “They’ll get more over Christmas, you know?”

“I hope so!”

Both men laugh for a while until Kabu speaks.

“The best revenge is living well.” Raihan’s smile is slipping. “Which you seem to be doing.” Kabu adds, meaning it wholeheartedly.

Raihan’s accomplishments are well known, along with his status of being the heartthrob of Galar, knocking even Leon off that particular pedestal.

“Yeah...” He crosses his impossibly long legs then, hugging a cushion. “Still, I’d like to beat Leon one of these days. Not sure if I ever will, but...” His sentence trails off, and Raihan is looking thoughtful. Kabu says nothing, waiting. “Becoming the Champion? If that doesn’t get your parents approval, what will?”

Still, Kabu is silent.

“Except I don’t even think that would fix things. Because some things are just...” He pauses. “Unfixable?” Raihan is staring at the television, his eyes unblinking.

Because if he blinks, everything he's holding back — had been holding back for years — is sure to come rolling down his face in thick ugly tears.

“Raihan—“

“Is Die Hard even a Christmas film..? Like, I know it’s set at Christmas...” He points at the television.

Obviously, he doesn’t want to talk about this anymore.

“It’s a grey area.” Kabu responds.

“Thanks by the way.” Raihan chews his lip before continuing, a fang peeking out. “For... spending time with my lonely ass this year.”

Raihan then turns onto his side. He prods Kabu’s shoulder, causing the older man to look away from the television.

”Thank you.” He reiterates.

”You don’t have to thank me. Spending time with you isn’t a chore, Raihan.”

That heated silence is back between them. Kabu swallows nervously. What is he going to do about it..?

Absolutely nothing as it happens.

Raihan wakes up some hours later, his current state of health meaning he’d at some point nodded off halfway through the film.

When he checks the rest of the house, he feels his spirits dip. That huge coat is no longer hanging by the front door, and there isn't even a single unread text from Kabu to explain himself.

Raihan traipses to the kitchen, checking his watch. It's Christmas for at least another twenty minutes. There's still time to get drunk, surely.

Raihan’s eyes widen when he opens the fridge. It's absolutely filled to the brim with fruits and vegetables.

Stuck to the inside of the door is a note, and Raihan snatches it eagerly.

_**Went to the corner shop to get you some milk that wasn’t spoiled.** _

Raihan isn’t surprised; that corner shop stays open rain or shine, and regardless of public holidays.

_**Take care of yourself and try to eat properly.** _

Raihan turns the page over, hoping for more. He sighs, closing the fridge.

Kabu is a man of few words, so he should’ve expected as much.

An alert sounds on his phone, and Raihan is opening the article Leon has just sent him, laughing when he recognises the cross looking man in the blurry picture.

_”Man of Fire spotted sprinting the length of the Wild Area on Christmas Day. Is this his secret to staying in such great shape? Our experts seem to think so...”_

* * *

  
It's Boxing Day, and Sonia is calling Raihan early that morning in an excited state.

The dragon tamer yawns, the bed covers wrapped tightly around him. “It’s... Five O’clock...”

“Is it..? I didn’t sleep. Anyway. I found something interesting.” Raihan lays there waiting. “In the back of granny’s library, there’s a ton of old romance novels— she thinks I don’t know about them but I do— anyway, I knew I’d read something similar before, and then it hit me!”

Raihan blinks sleepily. What's she on about..?

“There was this one book, super steamy to be honest, and I didn’t think granny was _into_ all that but—“

“Sonia.”

“Oh, right!! Anyway, in the story, two lovers divided by land and sea make a wish! The heavens hear their plea, but instead of each of them getting a wishing star,” Sonia paused for dramatic effect. “they both got half of the same one!”

“Wait—?”

“So the question is...” Sonia’s smile turns devious. “Who were you thinking about when you made that wish?”

“Kabu.”

“Leon?!” Raihan squawks when the man suddenly appears in the frame.

“It was Mr. Kabu wasn’t it?” His rival turned bestie looks equally devious.

“A late night, was it?” Raihan ignores the question. He can’t believe Leon squealed. “Had to stay over Sonia’s again? Even though your house is a ten minute walk..?”

Leon looks away, his cheeks pink. “You know I’m terrible with directions... Remember that time I got lost in the Slumbering Weald?”

Raihan is about to make a joke that Leon seems to have gotten lost in a completely different kind of forest or bush, but stops himself.

Far too easy.

“So... you’re saying Kabu might’ve gotten the other half of the star?” Raihan holds the glimmering object up to his Rotom phone, addressing Sonia.

“That's my hypothesis so far.” Her smirk then changes into something warmer. “But the only way to know for **certain** is to—“

“Break into Mr. Kabu’s house.” Leon points a finger at the ceiling, his face full of purpose.

“Actually, I was thinking just _ask_ him.”

Raihan is beyond red, his pulse buzzing.

Leon has rarely seen his friend so shy and flustered; if at all. And he knows if the situation was reversed, Raihan wouldn’t hesitate in coming to his aid.

“We won’t stick our nebs in if you don’t want us to.” At Raihan’s relieved expression, he adds, “But we’re both here for you. Whatever happens.”

“Yeah I know.” Raihan nods then, overcome with emotion; he really does have the best friends. His smile then quirks, having waited the entire video call to broach this. “Anyway, are those fuzzy handcuffs for research purposes, or..?” He points past them, cackling when Leon dives to hide the things.


	7. Chapter 7

Just ask him.

Just. _Ask._ Him.

Raihan likes to think he’s brave. Likes to think that an old man half his height doesn’t scare the absolute shit out of him. But he does.

Kabu is the most terrifying man he’s ever met.

And not for any other reason than because his approval means the world to Raihan.

Just as he’s about to pluck up the courage to phone him, the phone rings instead.

It’s Chairman Rose.

Kabu is everything Rose wishes he was, Raihan thinks as he taps the answer button.

“Raihan! You’re still coming to the New Years party, yes?”

He’d been expecting Oleana, even from Rose’s personal number, so to hear the Chairman’s voice is a surprise.

He’s tempted to skip it this year.

“Only you didn’t respond in the group chat—“

Raihan is already scrolling through it. He’d muted it a while ago when Rose insisted upon adding himself.

Leon is going. Nessa and Milo. Piers, even, and Opal. Melony, Gordie, Allister, Bea, and—

He’s finally found Kabu’s message. It’s simply the word yes, no fluff or further explanation.

And seeing as there’s no longer any chance of a mistletoe kiss on the horizon, Raihan is telling Chairman Rose he’ll be there.

Because at the stroke of midnight, there are always kisses.

* * *

The alcohol is flowing, and Raihan’s face is feeling hotter by the minute. He’s wearing that suit that makes the most of his height. The one that clings in all the right places.

Everyone is dressed up, and as always it’s nice to see the gym leaders wearing something that isn’t endorsed or trademarked.

No flames on Kabu, but still he looks hot. Raihan smirks at his own private joke. He’s confident and funny in his head. A riot.

In _person..._

Raihan is wide eyed and nervous when Kabu walks over, his smile so uncomfortable you’d think he was having dental work done.

“No plus one?”

Kabu blinks, his expression unreadable as always. He’s obviously thinking about his answer, though.

“No.” He pauses. “Nor you?”

“No.”

Kabu makes even a smart pair of trousers and a long sleeved shirt fantasy fuel. Raihan imagines those buttons popping off, scattering as his hands find those tattoos.

That closed button right at the top is teasing him more than any flash of skin ever could.

Raihan swallows hard, looking away.

“The drinks are watered down.” He then tsks, necking the rest of his glass anyway.

Kabu is sat beside him then at the bar. He’s close enough to touch, lean against, but Raihan doesn’t dare.

“You’re eager to get drunk?” The question isn’t accusatory. Raihan is eager for courage, in whatever form it comes.

He’s eager for Kabu to let him peek behind that stoic wall again. Eager for banter, and heated looks, and more if he plays his cards right.

“Raihan?”

Raihan turns then, realising he’s not saying anything.

“You’re aren’t still under the weather..?” Kabu’s expression is concerned now, and Raihan honestly wants to take advantage, however terrible a person it makes him.

“No.” He hums, staring then at his empty glass. He can’t lie to Kabu. Even if it means missing out on the man taking care of him a second time.

It had been the best Christmas Day of his life. No crying, shouting parents. No unwrapping presents from his friends on his own. No getting drunk in the bath and wanking to porn on his Rotom phone.

“New Year’s Resolution?” Raihan then asks him.

“I have some thoughts...” Kabu looks sly then. “Yours?”

“I asked you first.” Kabu’s eyes are rolling but his smirk is still present. “C’mon, confess...”

Kabu’s smirk drops then. A silence between them stretches before he’s saying very quietly, “Be braver.”

Raihan’s first thoughts are spilling out of him.

“You’re the bravest guy I know already.”

Kabu’s about to say something, starting to lean in—

“Does this booze taste watered down tonight..?” Gordie is all but hanging over their shoulders looking miffed. He slams his empty glass on the bar, fumbling as it slides away from him before a small crash is heard.

The barman gives him an unimpressed look.

“I think you’ve had one too many watered down beverages...” Kabu is slinging one of Gordie’s arms over the back of his neck, hoisting him up.

Raihan eyes the other man in envy. That should be him.

“I’m perfectly... sober.”

“Of course you are.” Kabu’s tone is the same he takes with his Pokémon now. Light and humouring.

Raihan watches as they leave, and Leon is quickly taking Kabu’s seat at the bar.

“That went well.”

“You were earwigging..?” Raihan looks tired but not upset. Leon nods. “Git...”

“Don’t get drunk.” The champion is using his big brother voice now. Raihan asks the barman for a coffee once the smashed glass is swept up.

“I’m not.” Raihan then nudges his rival with a familiar forcefulness. Stop worrying about me, it says.

“I’m kissing Sonia tonight.” Leon then says. “Finally making it official.” Raihan is jealous, and says as much.

“You wish it was _you_ I was kissing?” Leon ignores Raihan’s withering look, adding fuel to the fire. “I’ll pretend to be Mr. Kabu if you want, just close your eyes and think of—“

“Get fucked...” Raihan is pushing the other man away from him and off the stool. Because of Leon’s height, he’s barely taking a step off it anyway.

* * *

Kabu hates this flustered feeling. He’s not a teenager anymore, far from it — so why does he feel this way?

When he first spots Raihan from across the room, a hand slips into his pocket thumbing the fragment of a wishing star. It’s become a talisman of sorts. A worry stone for when his thoughts stray too far.

Thoughts of Raihan again and how utterly perfect he looks. Again.

Raihan is always the best dressed at these occasions, and he knows it. Kabu is glad that godawful headband isn’t present tonight.

He’s thumbing the star again when a sudden thought of running his hands through the man’s dreads surfaces.

Push it down, lock it up, leave it alone.

Those thoughts have no place in his head.

Those thoughts are what caused him to make that wish in the first place; the reminder of it weighing heavy in his pocket.

Kabu wonders then if Raihan ever thinks of him that way. Sure, the dragon tamer is flirty, but Kabu has been out of the game too long, and is far too love starved, snatching at every crumb, every smile the other man gives him. He knows he’s being hopeful. Knows Raihan wouldn’t really look twice—

_**“Told ya you’d be shaking...”** _

Those words echo in his mind then, along with the palpable tension and the kiss that could have been.

He’s still cursing those Stonjourner. Cursing himself more for not just grabbing Raihan anyway and crashing their lips together.

Kabu is looking at his watch then, ignoring the giant clock in the room specifically for the count down.

Almost half an hour to go.

By the time he later finds Melony, it’s just ten minutes until midnight. She is giving him a thankful smile, propping up her totally not drunk first born.

Rose is at the microphone, reminding everyone to find their plus one’s before midnight, his cheeky grin no doubt a consequence of whatever is in that hip flask. Oleana doesn't look too pleased, whispering in his ear all the while.

Leon and Sonia are looking cosy, Kabu notices. Nessa and Milo too.

Kabu hates couples. Apart from when he’s rarely with someone, and then he doesn’t give them a second thought.

It’s been years, and Kabu is getting bitter despite knowing what a slippery slope that is.

But when Raihan is with him, when Raihan is smiling, that bitterness melts away.

Kabu feels young again.

The lights begin to dim, and Rose is ushering everyone out into the courtyard. A fireworks display is waiting to be lit. Oleana has organised this night perfectly, if she says so herself.

Kabu feels a spot of rain on his nose just as the count down starts.

“TEN!”

Raihan’s standing closer.

“NINE.”

Kabu loves and hates the height difference.

“EIGHT.”

A hand is on his shoulder.

“SEVEN.”

Kabu is squeezing that star, an imprint of it no doubt on his palm.

“SIX.”

Raihan’s bending down.

“FIVE.”

Kabu’s leaning up.

“FOUR.”

Another spot of rain, this time on his cheek.

“THREE.”

Raihan’s breath smells like sugary alcohol, and Kabu is thinking that he needs to drink properly if he’s going to at all.

“TWO.”

Everything is suddenly black. The crowd is moaning and booing. A roar of thunder then pierces through everything, a flash of lightening accompanying swiftly.

Power cut...

Guests are fumbling their way back inside of Rose Tower in the pitch black, a few Pokémon freed from their Pokéballs to lend their assistance. There’s a Chandelure, and a Raichu, and the venue is slowly becoming bright enough to see again.

The fuses are blown, and Chairman Rose is promising everyone last minute accommodation at Rose of the Rondelands.

* * *

“Weird... the power cut started in Hammerlocke...” Leon’s walking with Raihan through the hotel, their rooms on the same floor. He holds his phone up, showing Raihan the article.

“Really..?” Could it have been the power plant? Or had the storm started there?

“Nice of Chairman Rose to give us all rooms for the night.”

“I take it you and Sonia will be sharing..?” Leon gives him a flustered look, the lady in question not far behind them.

“Shh!”

Raihan hangs back watching the two go with a wistful stare before he’s unlocking his own room.

On his back on the bed he’s glaring at the ceiling.

No New Years kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Still no kiss! 👀  
> Everyone gets blue balls, even the reader!


	8. Chapter 8

Raihan continues to glare at the ceiling.

“Would’ve been perfect...” He grumbles. The wishing star fragment in his pocket then moves slightly. Raihan takes it out, watching it glow.

Maybe it still can be. Perfect, that is.

Raihan is pondering how to do this. In the end he gives up on the more theatrical ideas, going for the most straightforward.

The most Raihan.

🐲 _ **I’ll show you mine...**_

* * *

Kabu is rolling the hunk of space dust between his fingers when his phone buzzes.

It’s hard not to hate the way tonight had gone.

“Be more brave...” He’s biting his tongue, furious with himself.

If he had been braver, he wouldn’t be lying in this bed alone. Kabu sighs then grabbing his phone.

The message has his eyebrows lifting. It’s certainly not the way he’d imagined them going about this...

Before he’s able to pull his cock out, a photo from Raihan appears. And it’s not a dirty one.

* * *

Raihan chews his lip, waiting on a response. Kabu has seen the message.

He’s starting to feel sick. Maybe he got it wrong.

Except Kabu just texted him his room number, and Raihan is up and through the door, and down the corridor.

He taps the up button by the twin lifts. Taps it again. Thumps it. Hits it five more times in a row.

It would be quicker to take the stairs, he should take the stai— the lift’s here. Raihan races inside and hits the close button before anyone else can come in. Before anything else can delay him.

Because he’s waited long enough.

It’s when the lift takes him to Kabu’s floor that Raihan steps outside of it and pauses. The adrenaline is pumping, and he’s feeling that sickly bubbling excitement that only seems to come before a hookup.

But this isn’t any kind of hookup.

Raihan is standing outside that door now. He reaches out and knocks before he can think better of it. Before he chickens out.

The light sound of footsteps on the other side has his heart skipping a beat. He’s wishing he’d shaved now. He doesn’t have condoms either. Shit.

The door opens a sliver. And then a little more. Raihan’s cock becomes hot and heavy at the way the veteran looks him up and down.

Kabu says nothing, jerking his head in silent invitation.

Raihan’s legs are on autopilot, and he’s trembling as he crosses the threshold.

The door clicks shut, and Kabu’s about to say something. Raihan puts a stop to that, grabbing him by the shoulders.

“S-Show me..?”

Kabu’s holding up a near identical half of a wishing star then. It hits the floor soon enough, his hands finding a strong pair of shoulders as his back is pressed against the door. One of Raihan’s hands fumbles for the lock, both men laughing as he fails a couple times before he gets it.

No one is disturbing them tonight.

Experienced hands find the other’s belt, gripping hard and possessive as they pull Raihan closer.

Raihan playfully resists, but Kabu’s strength has them chest to chest soon enough.

They pause a moment, their lips a hairs breadth apart. Kabu nudges Raihan’s nose.

Raihan nudges back.

Smiling lips finally connect, and Kabu’s tongue is the first to slip out. It’s bold, and it knows what it’s doing, and Raihan totally isn’t imagining how good it would feel in his ass, or wrapping around his cock.

Kabu then bites the youth’s lower lip before kissing it, and Raihan is back in the room.

Kabu, a biter..? His cock is throbbing, that particular little nugget now mentally filed away for safekeeping.

When he pulls back, about to lift the older man and throw him on the bed — a very sexy idea if he says so himself — Raihan stops.

Kabu’s lips are trying to chase his, but he stops when a palm is on his chest, holding him back. He opens his eyes.

Why does Raihan look as though he’s about to faint..?

“What?” And why does his voice sound strange..? Kabu clears his throat. _“What?”_ He tries again. Raihan is still staring like a fool.

Kabu pouts, folding his arms. If he’s got cold feet, it’s honestly the worst time to get them, he thinks simmering.

“Did you...” Raihan is wondering how to word this. For a moment he thought one of his contacts had slipped; why else would Kabu’s wrinkles suddenly disappear?

Then again a slipped contact wouldn’t make the man’s hair black, or his stature all the more slender.

“Did I what?”

“Did you...” Raihan pauses. “Did you make any _other_ wishes that night while you were at it..?” Kabu’s frustrated little look has a hint of confusion to it. “Just... I think you should probably check the mirror, that’s all...”

Kabu makes a decidedly grumpy noise, stomping off to the adjourning bathroom with an obvious erection. The door snaps shut, and the automatic light clicks on seconds later.

Kabu takes in his reflection, nodding. Of course, he thinks to himself. Of course, why not? What else could possibly come along and spoil tonight?

He then races to open the top two buttons on his shirt, pulling the collar to one side.

Still tattooed.

Which would make him... twenty five.

* * *

  
  
It isn’t hard to sneak Kabu out of the hotel. A Corviknight taxi is called to the roof, and it’s handler tipped handsomely in return for his silence.

Magnolia is looking the man over once they’ve arriving in Wedgehurst; her eyes drink him in, making notes, whispering to herself in amazement.

“You simply have to tell me **everything.** ”

Kabu doesn’t want to. Doesn’t want to admit to falling hard and fast for someone half his age. Doesn’t want to admit that his heart forced a naive wish out of him in a moment of loneliness.

Doesn’t want to admit any of that while Raihan can overhear it. He chances a look at the man who’s now standing on the other side of the room with Leon.

They’re talking quietly, and he can make out a few words; not enough to eavesdrop, but the way Raihan is looking means he understands the tone at least.

“Until this is fixed,” Kabu is putting his hands up in defence as Sonia, in her exuberance, is trying to take measurements. “I should probably go back to Hoenn.”

Kabu tries to ignore the sad look Raihan is giving him.

It’s for the best, surely.

Better to leave before he breaks this boy’s heart any more than he has to.

“No.”

Magnolia is looking stern then. Kabu shrinks under her gaze a little, along with everyone else in the room.

“My granddaughter and I will figure this out.” Her tone is firm; there is no room for budging. “Trotting halfway across the globe won’t solve this. Besides, what will you do when you get there?”

Kabu says nothing, realising it was a knee jerk response and nothing more.

“Exactly. So sit down, drink the cup of tea Sonia brings you in a moment,” Sonia’s heels clatter off then in the direction of the kitchen, “and try to calm down, dear.”

Her sternness has gone, a kind hand on his shoulder.

Kabu nods and takes a seat.

He’s always in charge of a situation. And when he isn’t, he can usually see a way of winning. But not right now.

He’ll need help.

Worse still? He’ll need to learn to ask for it.

* * *

  
  
Raihan can’t sit still on the taxi ride back to Hammerlocke. He doesn’t want to leave Kabu, not in such a vulnerable state, but he also can’t be seen to disappear. Not when Kabu has.

They’d decided, Kabu would spin his publicist a yarn about travelling back to Hoenn for a well earned holiday — an open-ended holiday.

Certainly not a retirement, he’d hastened to add when said publicist almost hit the roof.

This gave them all time to figure this out.

Raihan would continue as normal, letting himself be seen in public; posting selfies and attending high class parties as usual.

One sharp tooth has drawn blood, he realises, relaxing his jaw. He swipes his tongue over the swollen spot on his lip.

He could still text Kabu, though. No one said anything about that.

🐲 **_Eventful day much?_**

He’s feeling cold and shaky in the taxi; knows his blood sugar is low. It’s been a long day, and the sun is now rising over the Wild Area as he gets closer to home.

His phone buzzes.

🔥 _**Frightfully.**_

Raihan huffs a short laugh. Kabu can say so much with so little.

🐲 **_Wish I didn’t have to go_**

🔥 _**Wishing has gotten us both into enough trouble.**_

Raihan is biting his lip again, gnawing at the open wound.

He wishes he didn’t feel so small right now.

* * *

  
  
It’s the longest two days Raihan has every experienced. The press ran the story about Kabu’s holiday abroad, and as far as Galar knew, he was in Hoenn visiting family.

Sonia texts him that morning. Apparently Kabu can be a very sullen houseguest.

🔬 _**I have to go to the lab with granny. She’s fine with you popping over to the house. Please cheer him up, I’m going mad here! :(**_

Raihan tells her he’ll be there soon.

Thirty minutes later, Magnolia is ushering him inside. “It’s horrid out there. Take those shoes off. I’ll bring the tea through, go get comfy...”

Raihan is being shooed in the direction of the conservatory, and his heart jumps a little when he sees Kabu sitting there in the cutest jumper.

One of Sonia’s judging by the colour. Of course his old clothes no longer fit as well.

He should remedy that... Kabu looks like a small stroke medium—

Kabu clears his throat, and Raihan realises he’s been staring.

Every muscle in him unwinds when there’s a soft smile on the man’s lips.

The smiles Raihan creates are his favourites.

“Nice—“

“Don’t say it.”

Jumper, Raihan mentally adds, echoing that grin.

There’s a cup of tea in his hands moments later, and Sonia and Magnolia are leaving.

“I missed you.” Raihan ignores his nerves. “A lot.”

Kabu is quiet, thoughtful. He sips his tea.

“Yes.” His lips twitch, nervous. Kabu tells himself to be brave. “I missed you as well.” He feels a warmth across his cheeks but does his best to ignore it. “Much more...”

Raihan feels a swell of importance then in his chest.

“This ain’t a contest.” He slings an arm around Kabu’s shoulders, distracting himself from the butterflies.

“If it were I’d be winning.” Kabu murmurs, teacup halfway to his lips.

Banter. Raihan loves it.

“Like you _won_ against me in the semi finals last year...”

“How very like you to bring that up.”

Kabu had lost; lost hard.

The not so old man is setting his cup of tea down, eyes flashing dangerously.

He has the fight in his eyes again.

Three Pokémon each, no held items, and no using of items either.

And it’s Professor Magnolia’s front garden, so there’s no question that Raihan won’t be using sandstorm and wrecking her rosebushes...

Raihan’s heart is thumping. Even in a powder blue chunky knit turtleneck, Kabu’s cockiness bleeds through.

Gnaws at him, and threatens to swallow him whole.

The battle is a close one, and without being able to rely on weather conditions, Raihan feels a rush he hasn’t felt in years.

The kind of rush that only comes when he’s close to beating Leon.

Though he never does.

And so when Raihan wins - by the skin of his teeth - he’s elated in a way that’s new.

Being so close to losing, but pulling through at the last second? It’s satisfying an itch he’s been dying to scratch.

Raihan hates most battles. Because mostly he wins. It’s why challenging Leon holds such an allure. Knowing there’s someone out there who can beat him gives him a purpose in life.

To get stronger.

Raihan never underestimates Kabu. He respects him too much to do that.

But he is pleasantly surprised that the man came so close today.

He wonders if that’s how Leon feels when Raihan comes close.

“I may be biased, but I think that was your best battle yet.” Raihan is holding his Rotom phone at arms length, about to take a selfie of them both. He stops. “F-Force of habit...”

Kabu smiles that defeated smile.

“Just don’t post it.”

Raihan’s excitement is contagious, and the Rotom is soon clicking away. Kabu will not do that stupid dragon pose, he Will Not. Fine, just once, but delete it. Delete It.

Raihan doesn’t delete it.

Kabu doesn’t really care.

When Magnolia and Sonia arrive home, the pair are curled up on the sofa watching telly. Well, Raihan is. Kabu is asleep.

Raihan puts a finger up to his lips, and the two women smile. They’ll be quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnolia and Sonia to the rescue! Also Leon too bc who else could woo the taxi driver into keeping schtum? 🤣


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little peek into the subconscious of both these guys, and an even smaller peek into Kabu’s past.  
> Sonia and Leon organise a pincer movement...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been juggling many fic ideas as of late~

Kabu is the same kind of dedicated as Raihan. Which makes sense. You have to be on a certain wavelength if you're going to make it as a gym leader.

It stands to reason.

It also stands to reason that gym leaders tend to go for one another. Milo and Nessa aren’t the only pair to hook up, it would seem.

Raihan had heard on the grapevine about Melony and Piers.

Had thought it was another one of Leon’s terrible jokes, but apparently the two of them were very happy and not answering questions at this time, or so the gossip column in the newspaper said.

**_🐲 Good for her tbh lol I heard Piers packs nine inches 😳👀_ **

**_🥇 Maybe it’s an emotional connection? Ever think of that?? 🤣_ **

**_🐲 Yeah maybe 🙃_ **

His mind then wanders to Kabu. To what they are if they’re even a thing, and how the press would deal with it.

How Rose would deal with it. Because by all accounts he’d been extremely displeased about Circhester and Spikemuth’s gym leaders hooking up without telling him.

Raihan thinks it’s none of the man’s business. Let people fuck and be happy. Deep down he knows it’s about ratings and gossip and bad stroke good publicity.

That’s always what it’s about when it comes to Rose. I’m not just your boss; I’m your friend!

With friends like Rose, Raihan thinks there’s not much point making enemies.

Back to Kabu.

Raihan's watched the man’s defeat enough times on a ropy VHS, and then in stunning HD as soon as DVDs became a staple, to know that kind of thing breaks even the strongest of people.

No one would've blamed him if he went back to Hoenn after that match.

Raihan isn't sure what he'd have done if the same thing had happened to him during the gym challenge. Hadn’t factored that in; hadn't planned that far ahead.

Neither had Kabu; the cocky figure he cuts suddenly blindsided at twenty-three minutes in telling Raihan as much.

The way he falters, tears in his eyes.

Rewind.

Zoom.

The way he falters, tears in his eyes.

Pause.

This man right here then picks himself up just a day later and starts all over again. He won't be beat. Won't lose.

Kabu's fanbase doubles overnight. And a month later he's claiming his spot — not as Galar’s champion, but as Motostoke's new gym leader. The building is full to bursting, everyone waving his colours and crying — embracing.

Because everyone loves an underdog.

Raihan's never been that. Never had to try all that hard at what comes so naturally. Which is why he favours dragons. And fighting Leon.

Those things take work. Effort. They force Raihan to think harder, change strategies. To know when he needs to plow forward, and when to pull back. When to be patient.

As much as he enjoys his social media, it's too easy. Raihan does it on autopilot most days. A few hashtags and a good angle, and his selfies take the top spot for weeks. There's no challenge in that.

But there's challenge in Kabu.

Challenge in trying to get those defences down and strike.

By strike he means suck. And by defences...

Raihan imagines himself pulling those red and white shorts down. Imagines what Kabu's cock looks like erect. Imagines that it might curve, head plump and leaking pre.

Imagines then the taste. He's tasted enough cocks to know what to expect, but he assumes — like with everything — Kabu does it better.

His train of thought comes to a stop when his Rotom phone buzzes.

Leon.

**🥇 Magnolia wants us all round hers tonight for dinner**

**🐲 👀 **

**🥇 LMAO so are you booking the taxi? ;)**

**🐲 No.**

That's a lie, he is.

**🐲 What time?**

**🥇 6pm**

Leon doesn't need to write 'pm', Raihan thinks rolling his eyes.

**🐲 Tell her I might be fashionably late. Have to pick something up first.**

Leon's curiosity is piqued.

* * *

Kabu doesn't like what he sees in the mirror. At first it hadn't seemed so bad. But the problem with suddenly looking so young overnight is how it awakens the vanity in some.

The younger self he'd sooner forget is taking up headspace again, cocky and overconfident.

Looking hot, it's saying. And that little voice in his head isn't wrong.

His jawline is tighter, eyes less hooded.

Even his balls look fantastic.

He sighs. The face staring back at him hurtles Kabu into memories he'd sooner forget. The age he'd been more or less when he made some decidedly poor life choices.

He's learned from them now, but that face. It's a stark reminder of failure. Of hubris, and of the folly that so often comes with youth.

It's why Raihan's position as the strongest gym leader rankles a bit. But only a bit.

Kabu knows he deserves that position. Knows at Raihan's age that he himself wasn't anywhere near that level on the battle field.

Still isn't even now, he thinks recalling that battle in Magnolia's garden.

And at Raihan's age, Kabu's head wasn't as screwed on either. Raihan could be cocky if he wanted to, but won't. He plays to the crowd, and riles them up like only a dragon master can. But on the rare occasions he loses? That's fine. Because losing means learning, and Raihan uses every loss to his advantage, honing his skills, his team, until once again he's back on top.

Kabu at that age was the opposite; every victory emboldening him to the point where losing just wasn't an option. Wouldn't— _couldn’t_ happen.

Except it did, and Kabu's whole world was ripped from him and handed back in tatters when the last Pokémon in his team fainted.

The one thing you're good at? Well, guess what, you're not. Go home.

Except he didn't. But it had been close. Closer than he’d like to admit.

It was barely five minutes after the match, and Kabu was on the verge of calling his parents, tears in his eyes and homesickness weighing heavy in his heart.

Except the older more experienced trainer who'd absolutely pummelled his team then tapped him on the shoulder.

"Great battle, huh?"

_No, it wasn't, you've ruined my life and I'll never be champion, you utter shit._

"Yes."

"No one's ever come close to beating me."

Kabu says nothing. At this point his Galarian is still a little rusty, and so his usual response is to opt for silence or one word answers.

Something that no doubt fuels his image later as the smouldering, unreadable man of fire.

He'll take that.

"Y'know Motostoke is meant to be closing soon. The gym I mean."

Kabu remembers being surprised at that. His battle there had been tough, but his team had at the last moment clutched victory from the jaws of defeat. That was what the commentator had screamed the moment his Growlithe knocked out the gym leader's final Pokémon anyway.

"You've got a lot of skill, kid." Kabu's face heats up; praise does that to a young pup.

It had taken several hints, and then another for Kabu to finally twig that this guy wasn't flirting, but telling him he was gym leader material and to get the next taxi to Motostoke before the bleeding locks changed.

Kabu stares at himself in the mirror. Puts his hands either side of his face and squishes. Forces some of his wrinkles back. They disappear when his hands fall away, youthful flesh springing back.

He traces the tattoos that wrap around his shoulders, his arms.

The gym leader Kabu succeeded recognised his ‘spirit’ a mile off. Years and years later it would be the same misguided brash nature Opal had seen in Bede; would cultivated and nurture until the child forgot all about Rose and the other adults in his life who’d used and then tossed him aside.

Kabu doesn’t say much when the gym leader tells him he’s a brat. Can’t really argue with that because deep down he knows it to be true.

Still, he can fold his arms and look away with a petulant huff.

There are rules, and as much as Kabu is disgusted by the thought of authority, he agrees.

Because he’s meant for greater things.

1\. No more getting into fights.

It was one fight. And he’d won. Shut up.

2\. No more shoplifting.

Technically he’d paid for the cigarettes; it wasn’t his fault the shopkeeper wouldn’t accept his forged ID.

3\. No more vandalism.

Okay, maybe spray-painting ‘team magma rules’ on the side of a Pokémon Centre wasn’t the brightest idea Kabu’s ever had. Nor was it to do so in broad daylight.

Nor was it particularly smart of him to spit in the policeman’s face and call him a Tepig while being handcuffed.

Kabu looks up at his reflection, and realises his face is smirking at the memory.

Maybe he hasn’t grown up all that much after all...

”Kabu?” There’s a soft knock at the door. Sonia. “Granny says she needs your help with something.”

* * *

Raihan is getting his purchase gift-wrapped. Kabu is worth it. He’ll love this anyway... right?

When he knocks on Magnolia’s door, Sonia is answering. He’s ushered in, and forced into a seat on the couch next to Kabu.

Magnolia sips her tea in the armchair opposite. Leon and Sonia both leave the room.

This is an ambush...

”I need a—”

”Sit.” Magnolia holds up Kabu’s packet of smokes. “You’ll get these back when we’re finished.”

Kabu’s mouth twists at one corner but he says nothing. Crafty woman...

”Raihan you called Leon the night all of... _this_ took place.” She gestures to Kabu for effect. “But other than that no one has told me anything. Not of how it happened — why.”

The professor takes a larger gulp of tea, her frustration at not knowing something clear.

”Sonia won’t speak. Leon won’t speak.” She points at the two men with the shortbread finger in her hand. “And neither of _you_ will speak.”

She pauses for enough time to let them sweat.

Magnolia isn’t stupid. Can see from a mile off how close these two men are. You don’t need a microscope to see that.

But when quizzed about that night Sonia plays dumb, and Leon plays dumber. They both know more than they’re letting on, of that she’s sure.

”I don’t appreciate my granddaughter keeping secrets from me.” Kabu and Raihan are both looking sufficiently guilty now. Good.

But which of them will be the first to crack?

Magnolia thinks it will be Raihan, so she’s surprised when Kabu pipes up.

”You’re familiar with wishing stars, obviously...”

”Obviously.”

Kabu startles when a large warm hand covers his. Lets it take a hold and squeeze. Squeezes back.

”Sonia told me about that book of yours.” Raihan is speaking. “The one about... two people who make the same wish?”

”Not a very scientific book, I’ll admit...” Magnolia is even more interested now, her mind whirring. “So both of you made a wish?”

Kabu and Raihan nod, neither of them meeting her eye.

Raihan doesn’t know how much more he should say. Kabu doesn’t seem the sort to share his deepest thoughts or secrets. Will he be overstepping things if he mentions the kiss..?

”What did you wish for?”

Is Kabu ashamed? Is that why he’s saying nothing?

Kabu is wondering the same of Raihan. Who would want to admit to kissing an old man after all.

”Am I meant to read your minds?” Magnolia’s expression is stern. “How do you imagine I’ll help if you can’t even give me the basics?”

Another long stretch of awkward silence.

”Make an educated guess..?” Raihan stifles a laugh when Magnolia’s eyes flash dangerously. “Sorry...”

Kabu snickers, looking away before Magnolia turns on him too. Said snicker soon turns into a full blown laugh when she throws his packet of cigarettes at him.

”Bloody pair of children, the both of you!”

Kabu takes his chance and jogs out of the room, a nicotine fix on his mind.

* * *

Raihan finds him later outside, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

“That’s a terrible habit.”

Kabu turns around, his surprise quickly fading to a warm smile.

“So I’ve been told.”

They’re soon stood shoulder to shoulder. Well. Kabu’s shoulder to Raihan’s elbow.

The height difference is certainly something that gets them both hot under the collar, factoring in more than one daydream, and far more lucid dreams than either of them will admit to.

Lucid dreams where the rules of the waking world don’t factor in at all. Also Kabu’s dick glows in the dark, and fire curls out of his mouth.

Raihan has a car crash for a subconscious.

He doesn’t hide the fact that he’s now openly staring at the man. Raihan misses the wrinkles.

Kabu takes another drag, and a familiar set of lines appear round his mouth for a split second. Not that Raihan has a thing for older men; Kabu is the first. But the veteran had aged superbly, features taunt and youthful as ever but with... a little something extra.

Laughter lines had grown deeper. The little pit between his eyebrows more defined whenever he frowned.

Raihan’s favourite of all was that small line that only appeared on one side of his mouth.

A line he imagines himself kissing before he moves onto those lips. And the rest his face.

It’s a face that speaks of a life well lived. A face that’s seen different countries, Pokémon, and probably its fair share of other men.

Older, more experienced men than Raihan.

Any lingering happiness he feels starts to fade. Kabu’s existed without him for this long. There’s been no noise of his sex life in the papers, but Raihan is sure whoever has come before him probably at least grew up in the same decade as the ‘ever-burning man of fire’.

And now Kabu has a second stab at his youth, surely he’ll move on to greener pastures. Anyone would.

It’s a lot to think about.

“You’re very quiet.”

Raihan feels his face begin to heat up; that nervous blush that’s become synonymous with Mister Kabu now painting his face.

“Second cigarette of the night?” The gym leader scoffs, pushing his feelings down.

When he’s alone tonight in his bed, his racing thoughts can keep him company. For now, Kabu does a much better job.

“Third.” The other man corrects him. Kabu should quit, he knows that. Knows how bad they are, and what they do to his lung capacity. He’s started feeling more breathless than usual. But only around a certain gym leader.

Raihan knocks the breath out of the veteran with just a look, and it’s not fair.

Not fair that a young, gorgeous man should even give him the time of day.

Raihan has much better things to do with himself, surely.

Younger, less crotchety suitors who could give him a better time. Who could operate their phone properly, for starters...

Then again maybe he’s hanging around because Kabu looks younger. The thought stings but can he blame him?

A hand then appears in front of Kabu.

“May I?”

He offers his cigarette to Raihan, conflicted. It’s not a habit he wishes the younger man to start.

Except he’s not because Raihan is flicking it out across the lake behind Magnolia’s house.

“You should quit.” He smiles.

Kabu sighs taking the pack out of his coat pocket. It’s easier said than done. He says as much.

“Didn’t pin you down as someone with an addictive personality.” Raihan’s tone isn’t sneering. It’s slightly playful, though.

“Me? The man who jogs every morning, counts macros, and weight trains?”

“Okay, maybe I meant addicted to something that’s bad for you.”

Is Raihan bad for him?

No, Raihan is good for him. Too good.

That nagging train of thought is blaring it’s horn into his subconscious. Toot toot, you don’t deserve happiness.

Raihan uses the man’s distracted far away look to his advantage, pinching the packet of smokes. Before Kabu can scold him, that too is thrown into the lake with a plop.

“Raihan.”

“Shit. I kind of didn’t think I was gonna do that until I did it—“

_“Raihan.”_ Raihan looks at him then. “My lighter was in there.”

“So, I’ll get you a new one—“

“The one my father gave me.”

“Oh, _shit—!”_

Seconds later Raihan is up to his knees in lake water fishing out the still floating paper box. The cigarettes are ruined, but the lighter still works. The... dollar store plastic lighter.

He looks up, and Kabu is near hysterical with suppressed laughter.

“I... I didn’t think you’d actually... jump _in.”_ He titters, and those laughter lines are temporarily there. Now to work on those frown lines...

“Raihan. Raihan don’t you _dare_ — Raihan!” Kabu’s being pulled toward the edge of the water, his heels digging into the soil. “Raihan, I swear to God—“ He’s not budging, but the dragon tamer has other plans, picking him up. “Raihan. Raihan!” Raihan isn’t listening, walking back into the water.

He’s up to his waist soon, and Kabu is stuck to his upper half like a limpet, shimmying higher.

Raihan chances a look, and that adorable frown is threatening to split the man’s face.

“Don’t tell me you can’t swim...”

“Of course I can swim!” Kabu is clinging a little tighter, frowning. “I just don’t fancy being dunked in filthy pond water...”

“It’s a lake—“

“Filthy lake water, then!”

Raihan bites his lip, wondering if he should do what he’s about to. Probably not, but he does it anyway.

Kabu hits the water with a little more force than he’d hoped. Raihan leans down to take his hand, but pauses.

Kabu, old or young, has perfected that soft look of anticipation; and the way he’s staring up at Raihan, utterly soaked and eyes half lidded...

This is a ‘kiss me’ face if ever there was one. Raihan leans down, taking Kabu’s arm.

And finds himself being none to quickly yoinked over and under the water with a splash.

By the time Raihan is standing again, Kabu is already halfway to the water’s edge. He looks over his shoulder, that cocky winning smirk seen only these days in ancient copies of his preliminary matches now plastered on his face.

Raihan watches those tapes more than is healthy.

“You’re a bastard.” He’s soon on land, shoes squelching.

Kabu looks him over, that smug smile growing.

“You walk me into a filthy lake, and _I’m_ the bastard..?”

They’d been about to kiss, and they both knew it. But Kabu is playing hard to get. And the desire every rebuff stirs in Raihan is nothing short of cruel.

The veteran starts walking toward the house, but pauses. He does that look over his shoulder again. It’s teasing. It wants Raihan to take the lead.

_Come over here and stop me._ It says.

Raihan’s hand darts out catching a wrist, and the other man pulls, eyes flashing when Raihan’s grip tightens. Another look. Kabu lets Raihan pull him until they’re chest to chest.

That hand moves to thread their fingers, the other finding the back of Kabu’s neck.

Another pause. Another look.

_Right here. In the garden._ It says.

Kabu’s hands settle on the other gym leader’s waist, thumbs slipping through the belt loops of his trousers. He pulls Raihan closer. There’s not much room between them as it is, but Kabu wants less.

Lips are once again a hairs breadth apart, and Kabu pulls back, the soft chuckle every time Raihan leans in proving that he really is the biggest fucking tease.

“Bastard.” Raihan whispers.

“I know...” The taste of stale smoke wafts into Raihan’s mouth, and his pulse is thrumming. He nudges Kabu’s nose with his own, not quite committing. He wants a kiss, does he? Well, two can play at this game.

Well, they could if Leon didn’t keep tipping up out of nowhere as if summoned by the devil himself.

“Oh! Oh, sorry guys... sorry..!” He does a u-turn back into the house, but it’s enough of an intrusion into the moment that both men pull away from each other.

Kabu is amused to see Raihan’s shorts are looking rather snug in a certain area. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling certain pangs of arousal, but after years of experience, Kabu at least knows how to hold himself together. Raihan’s reactions on the other hand are immediate.

He finds himself thinking he can have some fun with this, if he wants.

That’s young Kabu talking right now. Or is it current Kabu? The veteran isn’t sure anymore which side of him has the most pull.

“I’m sure Magnolia won’t mind you having a bath before dinner. Come on, you’ll catch your death.” Kabu is leading them indoors, and Raihan’s train of thought is hopeful.

* * *

Kabu wasn’t offering to share the water, sadly.

Raihan sighs to himself under the red hot stream, closing his eyes to it. If you don’t leave the shower half cooked, it’s not a good shower. At least those are Raihan’s feelings on the subject.

He lets his thoughts wander; to Kabu, of course. That smouldering look should be outlawed, or at least subject to rationing. He certainly shouldn’t be allowed to dish it out whenever he pleases.

Raihan’s hand slips down, wrapping around himself. He steadies his hand against the wall, sighing. Is he really going to rub one out in Professor Magnolia’s guest bathroom?

Absolutely.

It doesn’t take him long, visions of a certain smug face at the forefront of his mind. Except the face looks older, just how Raihan likes it.

Of course he finds this new younger Kabu gorgeous. Anyone with eyes would. But it’s a face from the past. A face he’d taken a serious fancy to when he was younger and in front of the telly, but now?

Kabu had only gotten finer with age. His body stronger, his eyes sharper. And that is the Kabu Raihan has fallen in love with.

And so he rubs himself from length to tip imagining that face. Imagining that smug grin and grey hair between his legs, swallowing inch after inch.

Raihan leaves the bathroom decidedly wobbly legged, pretending he isn’t disappointed when Kabu isn’t waiting outside like a Liepard ready to pounce.

Magnolia has left some of her husbands clothes for him in the spare room, and they just about fit. Though they look like something that would suit Kabu more. Raihan’s never been a fan of muted colours. But he’ll wear them, and he’ll thank the professor for being so hospitable at the last minute.

Because Raihan is an adult.

Even so, this shirt is ugly as hell...

* * *

Kabu prefers baths, but he can’t afford to lounge around. This isn’t his house, and as welcome as Sonia and her grandmother have made him, Kabu still feels like he’s intruding.

His shower is quick, and he gets dressed even quicker. By the time Raihan finds him in the kitchen, he’s already halfway through preparing their meal.

Because the only way Kabu knows how to thank people for their hospitality is to offer to cook dinner.

Raihan pretends he isn’t horrified at the amount of vegetables. He’s an adult; he can do this.

“Tea?” Kabu simply asks. He’d heard footsteps, and assumed it was Sonia.

“What kind?”

Kabu steadies his breathing; how is it that Raihan can have such an effect on him? The veteran ignores the sudden fantasy that surfaces of Raihan cosying up to him from behind. Pressing him up against the kitchen counter. Biting his ear probably, and inching the waistband of his pants lower—

It’s that damn height difference; he’s always been weak for the tall ones...

“It’s one from home.” Kabu says simply, stirring what looks to Raihan like a Hoennese dish. “Leon fetched it for me.”

Leon. In Kabu’s house. Raihan isn’t jealous at all. He won’t be speaking to him after this either because he’s totally not jealous.

“I’d love to try it.”

Kabu pours him a cup, forcing his hands to be steady. He tells himself it’s probably his blood sugar; at least it’s what he’ll tell Raihan if he ends up wearing it.

Kabu doesn’t drop anything, and to an observer he appears completely calm.

Years of practice.

Raihan watches him cook, sipping the tea slowly. It’s good. Really good. Which surprises Raihan because he’s never been a fan of tea.

A punishable offence in Galar.

”I... got you something by the way.” Raihan chews his lip watching Kabu at the stove. Watches the way the man’s body language shifts slowly before shifting back to the way it was.

He’s learning to read him, finally.

”I left it in your room.” The guest room, rather. “On your bed.” Kabu tenses again, chopping something. Raihan sips his tea feeling victorious.

It isn’t long before dinner is ready, and Raihan sits himself opposite the ‘fire daddy’ — words he’ll never say out loud but will think freely enough.

Kabu seems to be having an inner conflict with himself; his face stony as ever, but the rest of him a coiled spring.

Raihan is so ready to tease him again.

Except Raihan is the one dropping his fork when he feels a foot inch up his calf, across his thigh, and plant itself firmly between his legs.

Kabu’s leg must be completely extended, what with his height, but he’s carrying on a conversation about fire types with Leon, who is more than happy to boast about his Charizard.

Kabu looks quickly at Raihan. Smirks. Looks away as if he’s doing nothing.

Raihan does his best not to lift his hips and grind into that sensation. And it’s hard, because so is he — very very hard!

Dinner drags on for longer than it should. Or is Raihan just imagining things? He’s eaten all his vegetables like a good boy, and Kabu is the one to take the plates to the kitchen and wash up; again because he is a well mannered guest, and not at all a little shit who teases dragons with foot-jobs.

* * *

Kabu lays in bed, pondering. Raihan is just down the corridor, sleeping on the couch because there aren’t any extra beds.

He’d opened the package left on his bed some moments prior. An Arcanine t-shirt. Given the quality of the print and the fabric, he’s sure it’s expensive.

It fits, with a little stretch in it for when he’s back to his old self.

Raihan didn’t have to do this, but he did. Kabu ponders on the ‘why’ late into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The punk young Kabu headcanon is something me and MeikuuDraws (check their art out holy shit) over on twitter have been going back and forth with in the DMs lol  
> Honestly, that spicy grandpa becomes ten times hotter when you think about him being a nasty little fucker in his youth *_*


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll just preface this by mentioning “helmet” is popular slang in the uk for knobhead - meaning idiot lol  
> The fact that Kabuto means helmet in Japanese is just the icing on the cake 👀

Kabu ignores his phone, switches it to silent. Chairman Rose (Oleana really) is calling again. He’s supposed to be in Hoenn, and those roaming charges between both countries are staggering.

Yet another reminder at how easy life must be when you can just fling money at ‘normal people problems’.

A text comes through. Not written by Rose, that much is obvious. Again, his secretary is behind this aspect of his life.

🥀 **_Just a quick message to let you know that w_ _hile I don’t expect you to cut your trip short by any means, I need to make you aware that your gym cannot stay closed much longer._**

**_Your flight home will be paid for. Please contact me to arrange your return whenever is appropriate._ **

Whenever is appropriate. So right now, basically.

This is a terrible idea, but Kabu is already wading knee-deep in it, and texts back.

🔥 **_My nephew has always wanted to see Galar. I can have him on the next flight out. I can attest to his abilities, and he is a more than capable trainer._**

There’s a long pause, and Kabu feels his pulse quicken. He probably should’ve run this by Raihan, or Magnolia at the very least.

🥀 **_That will be fine. Give him this number and tell him to make contact as soon as he arrives in the country._**

It worked.

Kabu pushes his hair back, staring at the mirror. Those three little flecks of hair spring up — mother’s little torchic... he can says that’s a... family trait.

* * *

At least Kabu has only ran away to Motostoke, and not Hoenn, Raihan thinks reading the note. He wishes he had woken up in time to catch the other man slipping it into his top pocket, but what would he have done? Begged him to stay like a hopeless loser?

Please Mister Kabu, wait in this test tube while the professor pokes at you a little longer.

Kabu isn’t ready to talk about them, so until he is... staying in Wedgehurst is pointless.

Besides the note included his personal address. Which means Kabu wants them to talk at some point. He isn’t hiding himself away.

Raihan whips out his phone.

And texts someone else.

🐲 ** _Is it true?_**

Five minutes later he gets a reply.

💀 **_You’ve heard then..._**

Piers loves his ellipses. Can’t live without them.

🐲 **_Yup._**

Raihan is then inviting himself over to Circhester, and meeting the pair in a private booth of one of the hotel’s restaurants. Away from the other guests, and off limits to the press.

Melony is smart like that.

“So. The age gap.” Piers almost chokes on his cup of tea, fixing Raihan with a none too subtle ‘shut yer gob’ look.

“He’s as old as my son, you can say it Raihan.” Melony’s expression isn’t one he’s come across before. He decides to tread carefully.

“I’m not judging. I mean... I’m the last person who should—” Melony still keeps giving him that look. “If I tell you guys something, it has to stay private.”

“We’re private people in case you haven’t noticed.” Piers smirks.

The press would give anything to be in Raihan’s shoes, he realises. Melony and Piers have all but dropped off the radar.

Must be nice to turn your phone on silent and live like normal people. Raihan isn’t jealous.

Okay he’s extremely jealous.

“So. I have a crush— no, it’s more than that. On. Someone older.”

“Opal?”

“Shut up, Piers...” Raihan takes a breath, composing himself. “And I think he feels the same way, only— some stuff happened, and he’s not really the same guy anymore—”

“But you love him?” Melony’s words cut right to the issue like the knife she’s slicing her cake with.

“Yeah.”

Piers feels sort of bad for teasing him now.

“Mate, have you told him?”

“I keep trying!” Oh how he’s tried. Tried with hands and lips when words fail him. Except he can’t even do that without interruption after interruption!

Melony knows who Raihan is talking about. Piers knows who Raihan is talking about. After that Christmas party — those lingering looks between the two men — you’d have to be blind not to know who Raihan is talking about.

Besides, you don’t give a guy something like a Gible if you’re not looking to fuck. Those are Piers’ thoughts on the matter anyway.

Raihan almost drops his cup of coffee when Piers then goes ahead and says it out loud. Raihan came here to talk, so that’s what they’ll do.

The dragon tamer finds himself thinking that Piers and Melony are a lot more alike than he realised. Neither of them content to beat around the bush. Both very family oriented.

Honestly, they seem very well suited aside from the age gap.

But they don’t seem to care about that one crucial detail.

And after a few weeks of the papers mentioning it, no one in Galar seems to care either.

Old news. Besides, there’s always something else — someone else, who’s making the front page.

And this week it’s that guy in Johto that married his Lopunny.

“Kabu isn’t the sort of person to show interest unless he means it.” Melony speaks, and her face is kind. Reassuring, she hopes. “Whatever he’s going through right now, your support will mean the world to him. He won’t ask for it, so you’ll just have to be brave and put yourself out there.”

“In front of the speeding train, you mean...” Raihan is beyond nervous. He doesn’t want to overstep the mark; doesn’t want to push too hard against that immovable wall.

What if Kabu doesn’t want his help? Then again what if he does? What if he’s been waiting this whole time on Raihan to take the reigns?

“Think any harder and you’ll give yerself a headache.” Piers’ tone is playful, but his eyes hold only kindness. “Look. If you want something to happen, you need to say it. Plainly. Kabu’s super talented, but he’s not a mind reader, y’know?”

_Tell him how I feel. Tell him I—_

It’s a lot. But he made that wish for a reason. Knows deep down that Kabu wouldn’t have made a similar wish unless Raihan also weighed heavy in his heart.

Raihan feels his own thrum a little faster. He’s been ignoring the obvious, hasn’t he..?

“I have to—”

“Go, go...” Piers is shooing him with one hand, a smirk at his lips. “And text me later.”

He wants all the details.

* * *

“Kabuto?” Raihan is giving Kabu a look that could translate to many things. You fucking idiot. You stupid moron. You god damn fool, for instance.

“I got nervous...”

Kabu had arrived at Rose Tower, pretending he didn’t notice all the incredulous looks he was getting. The Chairman had been practically nose to nose with him once he crossed the threshold into his office.

“Blimey, the family resemblance is uncanny!”

Kabu is glad he can pretend not to speak a lick of Galarian. He’s just a fish out of water, don’t ask him any long questions.

When he responds to Rose he lets his once repressed accent flow.

“So everyone tells me.”

Rose looks like he dropped a penny and found a kitten, his eyes sparkling. Kabu takes a step back.

“If you need accommodation, there’s a simply **wonderful** little hotel here in Wyndon.” Little? That’s an understatement. This man probably doesn’t even know the price of milk, Kabu figures.

“I will stay at my uncle’s home.” There’s no room for negotiation in his voice. Besides, it’s right behind Motostoke’s gym; there’s no way Rose can argue.

Rose doesn’t, but he still lets a flash of disappointment paint his face before he’s schooling it back into that amiable smile. That loaded smile Kabu hates because it means the man’s mind is whirring away silently.

“Very well, off you go then, my secretary will be in touch!” Before Kabu reaches the door, Rose deals the final blow. “I... never caught your name by the way...”

His name is already out there before Kabu can stop it, so he adds the only suffix he can think of in a blind panic.

“Kabuto?”

“Yes, Mister Rose.”

“Like the... Pokémon..?”

_“Yes.”_

Kabu chances a look behind him and Rose is doing that sparkly eyed excited look once again. He rushes out, feeling like the strangest piece of meat.

“Well that’s perfect actually.” Raihan nods when Kabu has finished. “Because you actually are a **massive fucking helmet—”**

_“Raihan.”_

“Throwing yourself back into work won’t change the fact that we need to talk.”

_About this. About us._

“That’s not why I did it.”

Raihan waits. Watches Kabu prepare tea. If this was Leon’s place he’d be sat on the kitchen counter by now. As it stands, he’s not sure Kabu would appreciate the gesture.

It’s taking too long for Kabu to follow up on that train of thought, and Raihan feels a rare kind of impatience as it flares in his chest.

“So why did you?” _Answer. Don’t ignore me. Don’t you dare ignore me—_

Kabu turns around, and any of Raihan’s smouldering annoyance is already dissolving at the look on his face.

“I missed my home for one.” He’s folding his arms, leaning against the counter. Raihan doesn’t look away, desperate to hear what comes next. “And... well, if I have to journey to Hammerlocke for whatever reason,” Raihan holds his breath. “It’s not so far a trip now.”

Kabu turns around again and finishes up the tea. Raihan isn’t sure if he’s elated or disappointed. Can they talk about their feelings, please? Because Raihan is realising he has far too many to cope with.

He understands Kabu to some extent. Understands that you can only push a person to ignore their routine for so long until they’re making stupid-ass decisions like this without running it by anyone first.

And even though he knows Kabu doesn’t owe him that, he would’ve liked to have been consulted...

Raihan might’ve done the same, he realises. Even now with everything so up in the air, he makes time for challengers; even if his battle style has become a little disjointed - or so said the commentator in that last match.

Raihan’s heart is leading his head again. If they’d just fucked in that hotel room like they were _meant to..._

He flicks through his camera roll while Kabu stretches to grab the teacups in the top cabinet. Finds that one of the veteran he promised he wouldn’t post. He flicks through still and finds that his Rotom phone took more in the following however many seconds.

With each photo, Kabu’s eyes move from the camera to Raihan. The last photo is all kinds of unfair, Kabu’s expression peppered with equal amounts shyness and lust as he steals a look at at the taller man.

The dragon tamer zooms in on that flustered face. Commits it to memory.

He wishes he’d looked down in that moment and captured it with his own eyes. Then again he’s somewhat sure the night would’ve ended with him fucking that gorgeous man on Magnolia’s front lawn.

Raihan startles when a cup is thrust into his field of vision. He takes it; chances a look at Kabu.

Unreadable yet again.

“Can we—”

“Talk?” He smiles when Raihan sighs loudly. “I’ll admit, I’m terrible at asking for help. Or advice.” He takes a sip from his cup, every action and word measured in that typical Kabu way. “But I know I can trust you. And for some reason that makes this even harder—”

“It doesn’t have to be.” Kabu allows the other man to come closer. Allows the cup of tea in his hand to be taken away and set on the counter. And allows a strong pair of arms to encircle him.

“Yes, I know.”

This feels nice. Kabu’s anxieties and worries leave him in this moment, Raihan’s heartbeat slow and rhythmic against his ear.

He could stay right here forever.

His own arms find their way around Raihan. Just in case he gets any ideas of pulling away.

“Tea’s going to get cold...” He mumbles. Kabu feels the other man kiss the top of his head, and who knew the back of his neck could get this hot?

“Fuck the tea.” Another kiss, this time on his forehead.

“You can get deported if you say that too loud, you know...”

Raihan’s chuckling against Kabu’s ear, and the sensation rips the smallest sound from Motostoke’s gym leader. Raihan takes it a step further, lips and teeth darting out, and soon Kabu is squirming, Raihan’s hands the only thing stopping him from sinking to his knees.

Because right now Kabu’s had enough of waiting, and enough of the distinct lack of Raihan in his bed.

More so he’s been thinking about that cock; how big it is, how it tastes — how much it empties...

Usually he’ll push those thoughts from his mind. Remind himself how old he is, and to put a stop to this pathetic yearning business.

Usually Mister Kabu is reserved and patient and weighs up every possibility before he hurtles face first into decisions.

It’s a trick that’s come with age, if he’s honest with himself because he never used to be so composed.

That side of him he’s long since repressed is begging to get out. To throw the man in front of him onto the kitchen table and ride what he’s sure is a fantastic dick until late into the night.

And again the following morning.

“Raihan.”

That side of him is winning the war in his head, it seems.

“Mmm...” Raihan’s lips are muffled at the side of his neck. He’s going to get terrible backache bending like this, Kabu thinks.

“Raihan.” His voice is more firm, and Raihan sighs — forces himself back.

It’s torture, but so is that flustered pink face staring up at him.

No more games.

“Do I have to spell it out?” Raihan’s eyes widen when Kabu’s hands find his collar, tugging with a rarely seen possessiveness. “Or would you rather I beg?”

Raihan loses his voice in this moment. Can’t help but stare like a stunned teenager as Kabu smirks.

”Then again... maybe you’d like that?” Kabu is pressed flush against him now, his leg pressing very deliberately against Raihan’s crotch. “Me, on my knees? Begging?”

Kabu tugs again, and Raihan knows from the shift in height that he’s starting to do just that, sinking lower.

There’s a nimble set of fingers at his waist, buttoning his trousers.

As it happens, the phone doesn’t ring. Because that would be cruel.

Instead there’s a rapping at his front door, and Kabu is headbutting Raihan’s leg to hide the absolutely livid look on his face. Except he can’t quite hold back the growl in the back of his throat, and Raihan chuckles, reaching down to muss his hair.

“We can always not answer it...” One of Raihan’s fingers slips down the length of Kabu’s neck. Makes him shiver. “That is... if you can be quiet..?” Raihan sneaks a finger under the man’s chin. Tips his head back, and feels his cock give a decidedly hard throb at the way the other man stares up at him.

“Uncle Kabu?” A familiar voice calls out.

“Oh. Is that your—”

“Niece. Yes.”

“Oh. Well, you should probably answer, then.”

“What if I don’t want to...” Kabu is still on his knees, possessive hands slipping under his waistband.

So close, yet so far...

“Coming!” Raihan calls out. Kabu’s head snaps up, fixing him with a glare. “What? It’d be rude to ignore her...”

Besides, it’s becoming far more fun as of late to tease the man of fire — to watch him smoulder and lose his composure at the barest touch.

Raihan needs to stop overthinking his feelings.

He needs to start having some fun.

The door opens a sliver, and instead of her uncle, Flannery is craning her neck to take in Hammerlocke’s gym leader.

Wow, he really is tall isn’t he..?

”Afternoon!” He chirps. The two of them stand there looking at each other awkwardly until Flannery is the one speaking.

”Can I... come in?”

_”Well...”_

He’s stalling now. Looking sheepishly to the side — at someone behind the door, and Flannery isn’t stupid.

”Uncle Kabu..?”

”Yes?”

Raihan is looking nervous, but soon the door is being pulled open by forces unseen.

Kabu nods at his niece. Clears his throat awkwardly the longer she stares.

”W-What..?!” Is all Flannery can manage to say.

”Jirachi’s been smoking crack or something.” Raihan laughs.

* * *

  
Rose stares though a pair of binoculars from one of Kabu’s hydrangea bushes.

He’s wearing a plain tracksuit, sunglasses and cap.

Oleana hates undercover work. Especially the dressing down aspect of it.

Still, she won’t give up her stilettos.

“Sir, we could have just hired a private investigator...” Oleana tuts. “My heels are sinking in the mud...”

“A price I am willing to pay.” Oleana rolls her eyes. “Besides, you’re always telling me I need to get out more!”

She’s actually been hinting for months that “they” need to get out more. The two of them. Together.

On a date.

“Sir, perhaps we could just go into town? I hear Motostoke has a wonderful little café—”

“Perfect!” Oleana’s face brightens. “Reconnaissance. You’re amazing!” He jumps up, ruffles her hair and rushes off to the tandem bicycle they’d shared on the way here.

”Yes, sir... _reconnaissance...”_ She sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Oleana - Galar’s answer to Jessie and James...


End file.
